HIGH SCOOL FORKS ¿NORTE O SUR?
by astridnatica
Summary: Bella es una nueva estudiante en high school del sur de forks donde estudiara con su mejor amigo jake el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano que pasara cuando conozca el capitán del equipo contrario Edward el enemigo de jake
1. PRIMER DIA

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa __Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece y queda prohibido su plagio._

_Esta es mi primera historia espere que les guste, disculpen por La falta de ortografía._

**Bella es una nueva estudiante en high school del sur de forks donde estudiara con su mejor amigo jake, el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, que pasara cuando conozca el capitán del equipo contrario Edward el enemigo de jake perteneciente a la escuela high school del norte forks enemiga de su escula, ¿nacerá un amor prohibido? **

…

Hola soy Isabella Marie Swan pero me gustan que me llamen bella, tengo 17 años, por desgracia acabe en forks para vivir con mi padre charlie después de que mi madre se volviera a casar, en fin hoy es mi primer día de clases al menos conozco a alguien en mi nueva escuela, es mi mejor amigo Jacob black, nos conocimos por que nuestros padres son muy cercanos.

-bella ya llego Jacob apresúrate.

-en un momento bajo.

Me termine de vestir casualmente nada exagerado no era fea pero no era muy bonita, soy muy común, cabello café largo piel blanca y ojos marrones nada que llamara la atención. Baje las escales y me encontré con jake.

-hola Jacob.

-hola bella

Me despedí de charlie ya que el trabajaba con el jefe de policía de forks y subí al auto de jake

-Jacob que marca de auto es este.

-bella este es el auto que mi papa me regalo por mi cumpleaños, un chevy spark, ¿te gusta?

- si es muy bonito y cómodo.

Como no podía gustarme este auto, es hermoso, lastima que no me pueda comprar uno así, el padre de jacob era dueño de varios negocios en Port Angeles y recibía una suma de dinero cada mes de la empresa donde trabajaba por un accidente que tubo y lo dejo en silla de ruedas.

-bella llegamos.

-gracias Jacob

-no es nada bella tu eres mi mejor amiga.

Baje del auto y me percate que todas las miradas estaban puestas en mi, sentí el rubor subir a mi mejillas, nunca me gusto ser el centro de atención.

-Jacob ¿Por qué todos nos miran?

-jajaja bella seguramente es porque eres la chica nueva o estas con el capitán del equipo, tranquila nada pasara.

Esas palabras no hicieron efecto en mi todo lo contrario me llenaron de mas temores, la chica nueva con el capitán, no podría haber llegado con alguien mas popular nótese mi sarcasmo.

-bella ellos son mis amigos.

-hola soy Isabella pero me gustan que me llame bella.

-hola soy Sam y ellos son emily mi novia, seth, quil, paul, embry y pared bienvenida a la escuela.

-gracias.

Seth, quil y emily son los únicos que tenían una sonrisa verdadera, sam me daba miedo y paul tenia cara de haberme metido en el lugar equivocado.

-bella es mejor que vallas donde la secretaria para que te entregue tu horario, te acompañaría pero tengo que reunirme con el entrenador para lo del próximo partido.

Cuando Jacob nombro lo del próximo partido en la cara de todos se hizo una mueca.

-tranquilo Jacob, gracias por todo. Chao.

No espere respuesta y partí donde la secretaria por mi horario, no quería saber cual era el motivo por sus caras y talvez no era mejor averiguarlo. Cuando recogí mi horario la secretaria me deseo suerte y me indico por donde podría llegar a mi primera clase. Al término del cuarto periodo me dirigía Asia la cafetería con mis nervios al limite, cuando me tope con jake.

-bella, espero que las clases estuvieran bien, vamos a la cafetería y te sientas con nosotros.

Detrás de Jacob estaban seth y quil con unas grandes sonrisas, sin decir nada camine al lado de ellos, cuando entre a la cafetería todas las personas fijaron la vista en mi, muchos saludaban a Jacob y los demás, me senté con Jacob en una mesa del centro todos los de esta mañana estaban reunidos ahí.

-hola bella.

-hola emily.

-bella boy por tu almuerzo ya vuelvo.

Jacob se dirigió a comprar los almuerzos, después le devolvería el dinero por el mió, no fue necesario que hiciera fila parecía el rey todo mundo le daba paso.

-espero que este año les ganemos me muero por verle la cara a cullen.

Comento paul cuando Jacob se sentaba.

-yo también, odio esa sandiguela.

Nunca había oído hablar a Jacob de alguien así, y no pude evitar la pregunta

-¿Quién es cullen?

Toda la mesa quedo en silencio, mirando en mi dirección, Jacob hablo.

-cullen es el capitán del equipo de high school del norte forks, el año pasado nos ganaron pero este año no será igual, bella en el próximo partido lo conocerás es un presumido que creen que todo el mundo esta a sus pies y sus hermanos son iguales.

-¿Cómo así que en el próximo partido?

- el viernes tenemos partido contra ellos, es un partido amistoso pero ellos no lo ven así, siempre provocan peleas contra nosotros y cullen siempre empieza, deberías preguntarle a charlie.

Ese fue el fin de nuestra charla, Jacob hablo con tanta rabia que me dio miedo, ese cullen debería ser de lo peor.

Por la noche prepare la cena para charlie, cuando termine hice mis deberes y charlie no tardo en llegar.

-hola bella ¿Cómo estuvo el primer día?

-genial, Jacob ayudo a adaptarme.

-Jacob es un buen chico.

Cuando charlie casi terminaba la cena no pude evitar preguntar:

-charlie quien es cullen.

-cullen creo que te refieres a Edward cullen, el hijo del doctor cullen debiste haberlo oído porque es el capitán de high school del norte forks, tiene una hermana, no causa problemas solo cuando hay un juego, Jacob y el no se puede ver.

-el viernes hay un juego.

-bella prométeme que apenas termine saldrás de allí, nunca terminan bien esos juegos.

-OK.

Termine la charla con charlie, lave los platos y subí a mi habitación, intente leer romeo y Julieta pero no me pude concentrar, tenia mucha ansiedad por conocer a ese tal cullen.

La semana pasado realmente rápido, no hice nuevos amigos, aunque ahora todos me tenían como una popular por juntarme en el almuerzo con jacob, conocí a leah supe que era ex de sam y por eso odiaba a todos en la mesa menos a su hermano y por consiguiente me odiaba a mi, el viernes llego y el partido era de lo único de que se hablaba, me encontraba en las gradas del sur del gimnasio de high school del norte forks al frente en las gradas norte se encontraba la otra escuela nosotros éramos los lobos, y ellos eran los pumas.

-bella mira ese es el capitán del equipo contrario.

Gire en dirección donde apuntaba emily y lo vi a Edward cullen.

…

_Espero Reviews aunque sea uno, en esta semana actualizare_

_**ASTRID NATICA**_

_**3 DE JUNIO 2010-07-04**_

_**EL AUTO DE JAKE ESTA EN MI PERFIL.**_


	2. LOS CULLEN

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece y queda prohibido su plagio._

_Esta es mi primera historia espere que les guste, disculpen por La falta de ortografía._

**Bella es una nueva estudiante en high school del sur de forks donde estudiara con su mejor amigo jake, el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, que pasara cuando conozca el capitán del equipo contrario Edward el enemigo de jake perteneciente a la escuela high school del norte forks enemiga de su escuela, ¿nacerá un amor prohibido? **

….

_-bella mira ese es el capitán del equipo contrario._

_Gire en dirección donde apuntaba emily y lo vi a Edward cullen._

Edward cullen , su cabello era como de un tono cobrizo despeinado, se veía que era fuerte pero no tanto, su piel era blanca, el chico era muy atractivo a su lado se encontraba una chica de baja estatura y cabello negro y un joven alto realmente alto se veía que era muy fuerte.

-bella la chica que esta a su lado es su hermana alice cullen y el otro es su primo emmet cullen son todos idiotas.

De repente Jacob llego al campo de juego, cullen y el se dedicaron unas miradas que aplicaban el dicho "_si las miradas mataran"_, entonces me di cuenta que no solo las miradas eran para cullen si no para todo su equipo.

-bella ves a ese chico que esta al lado de alice es jasper hale su novio y la mona peliteñida es su hermana se cree el centro del universo es rosalie hale su melliza y novia de emmet.

Jasper se veía un poco mas fuerte que Edward cullen también era muy guapo pero no tanto como el, cabello rubio aunque su mirada reflejaba odio, su melliza parecía una modelo cabello rubio talvez no sea natural como decía emily, realmente la chica es hermosa sus ojos como los de su mellizo eran azules unos azules fríos, la poca autoestima que tenia estaba en cero cuando fije mi mirada en ella.

-bella ya va a comenzar el juego.

Durante el todo el juego no pude despegar mi mirada de Edward cullen entendí por que era el capitán, era muy rápido y anoto la mayoría de puntos, Jacob y el quipo dieron su mejor esfuerzo pero al final no ganaron pero tampoco perdieron, quedamos en empate, emily jalo mi mano y perdí todo contacto con Edward cullen.

-bella vamos no creo que quedaran contentos con el resultado final.

De repente mi mano fue separada abruptamente de la mano de emily y la perdí, me dirigí a la salida como todos, pero ellos no tenían el mismo propósito de irse a casa como yo, afuera del gimnasio nuestra escuela high school del sur forks se gritaba contra high school del norte forks, algunos de los estudiante se daban golpes realmente esto era una lucha muy fuerte, intente buscar a jacob con la mirada pero no lo encontré manigfico ¿como volvería a casa?

Sentí como alguien jalaban mi cabello, voltee inmediatamente y no vi a nadie, era mejor salir de ahí, camine hasta el auto de jake pero cual fue mi sorpresa de ver allí al mismísimo Edward cullen.

-así que tu eres la novia del perro.

Su rostro era perfecto, su nariz recta y unas esmeraldas por ojos, parecía un ángel pero era un demonio.

-yo no soy su novia idiota.

-idiota, vuelve a llamarme así y te arrepentirás.

- yo no te tengo miedo.

-te crees muy valiente _lobita._

-mira cretino yo no me dejo intimidar por un niño de papi y mami.

Observe como sus ojos se oscurecían y se acercaba a mi, si antes no tenia miedo ahora lo tenia, cogio mi brazo y tiro de el, quise soltarme pero no pude, de pronto paramos al frente de un hermoso volvo plateado.

-suelte idiota no sabes con quien te metes

-no lose ni lo quiero saber, además debiste haber pensado en las consecuencias antes de llamarme idiota.

Abrió la puerta del volvo, me metió en el asiento trasero, quise escaparme pero no podía, cullen se metió en el asiento del conductor y prendió el auto saliendo muy rápido del parqueadero de la escuela.

-detente y bájame o pagaras muy caro idiota.

Intente pegarle pero parecía echo de mármol me hacia mas daño yo que el, iba a 150 Km., si seguía así moriría antes de conocer al amor de mi vida, paro de repente en medio de la oscuridad solo iluminaba el camino un poste de luz.

-bájate.

-Que, estas loco, estamos en medio de la nada eres un idota.

-mira niñita tu te lo buscasteis y acepta las consecuencias.

Antes de que volviera a replicar abrió la puerta y me tiro al pavimento frió.

-dile a tu noviecito que lo veo en el próximo partido, que hoy solo fue pura suerte y creo que deberías empezar a caminar si quieres regresar al pueblo para mañana.

Cerró la puerta y arranco su entupido volvo dejándome allí, antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo. Maldito cullen por su culpa ahora estaba en medio de la nada sin saber a donde ir, el frió cubría todo mi cuerpo, el final perfecto para terminar la primera semana de clases, debí haberle echo caso a charlie y salir de allí antes que todos. Pude visualizar el letrero que decía bienvenido a forks perfecto todavía me faltaba mucho camino, realmente me hace falta un celular, seguía en mis pensamientos y maldiciones asía cullen cuando sentí un auto estacionarse cerca donde yo estaba, el miedo me inundo era un mercedes negro, mi imaginación viajo en que el conductor podía ser un violador o un mafioso hasta una que mujer bajo del asiento del pasajero, su cabello era del color caoba y su cara era en forma de corazón se veía dulce y brindaba confianza.

-niña pero que haces aquí, a estas horas ¿te ha pasado algo?

Antes de que pudiera contestar un hombre de cabello rubio con un traje formal bajo del asiento del conductor dirigiéndose asía nosotras.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

- mi nombre es bella swan, al final del partido un chico de la otra escuela me trajo y me dejo en medio de la nada, pero además de eso no me a pasado algo.

-o mi niña tu eres la hija del jefe de la policía, esos partidos siempre terminan mal, puedes venir con nosotros te llevaremos a casa.

-gracias.

Subí en el asiento trasero del mercedes realmente el auto era muy bonito, no había visto un auto tan lujoso en forks aparte del auto de jake y el de cullen.

-bella yo me llamo esme y el es mi esposo carlisle, es un placer por fin conocerte.

-para también es un placer conocerlos y realmente gracias.

-bella dime de que escuela eres ¿Por qué eres nueva?

-si soy nueva llevo no mas de una semana y estudio en high school del sur forks.

-bella reconoces al estudiante que te trajo hasta aquí.

-si es el capitán del equipo de la otra escuela, Edward cullen.

De repente un silencio incomodo se estableció dentro del auto, carlisle tenia un semblante de rabia y esme una mueca de dolor, creo que no debí haber nombrado a cullen.

-edward cullen.

-si ustedes lo conocen.

-si es nuestro hijo.

O no en que momento me metí en este problema al frente mió se encontraban los padres del demonio de cullen.

…

_**HOLA GRACIAS POR LOS 2 REVIEW QUE RECIBI, PENSE QUE NO TENDRIA NI UNO POR ESO CREI QUE DEBERIA SUBIR EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO OJALA LES GUSTE.**_

_**GRACIAS A: **_

_**LIZITABLACKSWAN**_

_**DAY CULLEN**_

**ASTRID NATICA 2010-07-04 LOS AUTOS ESTARAN EN MI PERFIL**


	3. CASTIGO EDWARD POV

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece y queda prohibido su plagio._

_Esta es mi primera historia espere que les guste, disculpen por La falta de ortografía._

**Bella es una nueva estudiante en high school del sur de forks donde estudiara con su mejor amigo jake, el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, que pasara cuando conozca el capitán del equipo contrario Edward el enemigo de jake perteneciente a la escuela high school del norte forks enemiga de su escuela, ¿nacerá un amor prohibido? **

…

_-__edward cullen._

_-si ustedes lo conocen._

_-si es nuestro hijo._

_O no en que momento me metí en este problema al frente mió se encontraban los padres del demonio de cullen._

Observe que el vehiculo se encontraba ahora en frente de mi casa, charlie no estaba y yo sola con los padres de cullen.

-bella lo siento tanto.

-yo. _Me quede sin palabras con la disculpa de esme, seguro no era la única victima de cullen._

-bella por favor perdona a mi hijo, yo me ocupare de hablar con el, fue un placer conocerte. _Carlisle aparentaba estar tranquilo, pero en sus ojos había rabia _

-el placer fue mió y gracias por traerme. _Abrí la puerta y Salí lo antes posible de allí._

-bella es lo menos que pudimos hacer. Eres una buena chica me gustaría que vinieras a cenar a casa con tu padre. _Cenar con ellos estaría bien pero de seguro también estarían sus hijos ni de loca acepto._

-gracias, pero tendría que hablar con mi padre.

-no te preocupes, recuerda que siempre serás bienvenida en nuestra casa.

_-_gracias por todo.

-chao bella saluda a tu padre.

Quede parada en la acera hasta que el carro se perdió, se me hace imposible que carlisle y esme, dos personas tan dulces tengan como hijo un demonio. Entre en la casa cuando el teléfono sonaba.

-hola.

-hola bella soy Jacob, ¿Dónde estabas?

Aunque Jacob no tenia nada que ver con el problemita con cullen, estaba enfadada con el, el fue que me dijo que lo esperara en el auto.

-hola Jacob, estaba dando un paseo. _Un paseo a las afueras de forks por deseo de cullen._

-bella sigues siendo muy rara, te llamaba para decirte que al final del partido los de la otra escuela empezaron una pelea y no pude salir de ella, bella ¿Quién te llevo a casa?

-unos chicos de nuestra escuela, ¿Qué paso al final de todo? _No podría decirle a Jacob que fueron los padres de cullen, de seguro no me dejaría en paz hasta saber que sucedió, y no quería causarles problemas a los señores cullen._

-llego tu papa y soluciono todo, siempre es así, creo para charlie es como una rutina, bella chao los chicos quieren ir a tomar algo ¿vienes?

-no, gracias nos vemos el lunes.

-chao bella.

Jacob corto la llamada, a los cinco minutos llego charlie con una caja de pizza, cuando acabamos de cenar charlie se fue a ver un partido y yo subí a mi habitación, no pude cambiarme porque caí en la cama y quede en un sueño profundo.

EDWARD POV:

-EDWARD CULLEN TE QUIERO ABAJO AHORA.

Me caí de la cama con el grito de mi padre, observe el reloj y eran las 10 de la noche, Salí corriendo hasta la sala donde no solo se encontraban mis padres sin no alice, emmet, jasper y rosalie.

-¿Qué pasa?

-que pasa, que te pasa a ti te criamos con los mejores modales, pero como que ya se te olvidaron.

La cara de carlisle estaba roja de la furia, esme derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas, la cara de los demás era de confusión, ahora en que problemas me había metido yo, en el día no hice nada malo excepto lo de la novia del perro.

-EN QUE PENSABAS CUANDO DEJASTES LA HIJA DEL GEFE DE POLICIA EN LA NADA.

La hija del jefe de policía, la novia del perro la hija del jefe de la policía ahora si que se me iba a ir hondo.

- yo no sabia que era la hija del jefe de la policía.

-NO SABIAS, ESA ES TU EXCUSA "NO SABIA" EDWARD YA ME CANSE DE TUS BROMITAS, DESDE QUE ENTRASTES A ESE ESTUPIDO EQUIPO SOLO TRAES PROBLEMAS.

-ella se lo busco.

Esme que no estaba participando de la pelea, desde el sillón donde estaba sentada hablo.

-edward sabes cuanto me dolió saber que fue mi hijo fue el que dejo a esa chica en medio de la nada, con el frió que esta haciendo, sin conocer a alguien, edward es que no pensasteis que a esa chica le pudo suceder algo, Dios no quiera la pudieron haber violado, agradece que fuimos nosotros quien la encontramos.

-yo lo siento.

-A NOSOTROS NO NOS PIDAS DISCULPAS, ESCUCHAME BIEN MAÑANA POR LA MAÑANA VAMOS TODOS, A SU CASA, LE PEDIRAS DISCULPAS Y LA INVITARAS A ELLA Y A SU PADRE A CENAR AQUÍ, Y RENUNCIARAS AL EQUIPO.

Emmet que tenia una sonrisa burlona se quedo helado, alice me miraba horrible, jasper no tenia expresión alguna en su cara y rosalie quería matarme.

-no puedes hacer eso, soy el capitán del equipo.

-LO ERAS, TU Y EMMET RENUNCIARAN A PRIMERA HORA EL LUNES.

-yo ¿Por qué?, ni siquiera sabia nada sobre esto.

-PORQUE DESDE QUE USTEDES DOS ENTRARON AL EQUIPO, BAJARON SUS NOTAS Y LAS MUCHAS VECES QUE TENEMOS QUE ACUDIR A UNA REUNION CON EL DIRECTOR SOBRE SU COMPORTAMIENTO.

-pero…

-PERO NADA, Y SI NO HACE LO QUE LES DIJO SE QUEDARAN SIN AUTO Y SIN TARJETAS DE CREDITO.

-eso no es justo.

-QUE NO ES JUSTO, SABES QUE NO ES JUSTO, LO QUE HICISTES, RECUERDEN TODOS Y CUANDO DIJO TODOS SON TU, EDWARD Y ALICE MAÑANA A LAS 9 ESTAREMOS EN LA CASA DEL GEFE, INVITANDOLOS A CENAR.

-pero yo porque tengo que ir.

-PORQUE SOMOS UNA FAMILIA Y HACES LO QUE YO TE ORDENO.

-OK.

-ya vallasen a dormir, y edward se me olvidaba durante todo un mes no saldrás de esta casa, solamente a la escuela.

Maldita sea, ahora no solo me tenia que humillar ante la novia del perro, si no que cero salidas y dejar el quipo, de alguna manera convencería a carlisle de desistir en eso y respecto a la _lobita, _searrepentiría de meterse conmigo.

…..

_**GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS **__**REVIEWS QUE RECIBI, PERDONEN LA FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA, BUENO QUISE HACER UN EDWARD POV PARA SABER QUE HARIA CARLISLE Y REALMENTE A MI ME GUSTO. CHAO CREO QUE ME SERA DIFICIL ACTUALIZAR HASTA EL VIERNES YA QUE MAÑANA ENTRO DE VACACIONES.**_

caro-cullenmasen

BeeRNiii

yo-digitty-yo-yo

Fefitha25

Day Cullen

SensualCandyDoll

Angel0607

Cullen-21-gladys

Lizitablackswan


	4. CENA CON LOS CULLEN

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece y queda prohibido su plagio._

_Esta es mi primera historia espere que les guste, disculpen por La falta de ortografía._

**Bella es una nueva estudiante en high school del sur de forks donde estudiara con su mejor amigo jake, el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, que pasara cuando conozca el capitán del equipo contrario Edward el enemigo de jake perteneciente a la escuela high school del norte forks enemiga de su escuela, ¿nacerá un amor prohibido? **

….

_Maldita sea, ahora no solo me tenia que humillar ante la novia del perro, si no que cero salidas y dejar el quipo, de alguna manera convencería a carlisle de desistir en eso y respecto a la __lobita, __se arrepentiría de meterse conmigo._

**BELLA POV**

Desperté esta mañana por el olor a quemado que provenía de la cocina, cuando baje, charlie estaba allí intentando voltear unos huevos.

-papa ¿seguro es seguro comer eso, se vería mal que el jefe de la policía, asesinara a su hija?

-bella, yo solo estaba haciendo el desayuno, pero debería desistir ¿te apetece desayunar afuera, deberías probar los desayunos que hacen en la cafetería, de la esquina de la oficina?

-esta bien espera busco algo que ponerme y salimos.

Salí corriendo a mi habitación, era un milagro no haber caído por las escaleras, realmente no quería morir de intoxicación por el desayuno de charlie y estaba cansada de estar en esta casa encerrada.

-papa ya estoy….

Charlie estaba hablando con el señor cullen y a su lado estaba el mismísimo demonio Edgard, junto a el estaba su hermana y su primo, carlisle tenia en su rostro una sonrisa amable y sincera, la hermana de cullen tenia una sonrisa como la de los comerciales de colgate y el primo también tenia una sonrisa pero de burla y cuando mis ojos se fijaron en cullen, este me miraba con el mas puro odio, ahora a este que le pasaba, primero el me deja en medio de la nada y soy yo la que debe estar arrepentida.

-hola bella. _Carlisle se dirigió a mí en el instante que se percato de mi presencia._

-buenos días, señor cullen.

-bella mi hijo quiso venir a verte. _Carlisle señalo a Edward, pero este hizo caso omiso a su comentario, y me ignoro, de todas maneras no me importaba, ya habían pasado como 5 minutos cuando este hablo._

-nos daría mucho gusto si aceptaran venir a comer esta noche a mi casa, mi madre estaría sumamente feliz jefe swan, si usted y su hija compartieran la velada con nosotros. _Nunca pensé que llegaría a vivir para ver a cullen como todo un caballero, pero claro como charlie esta presente, ahora es todo un santo._

-bueno esta noche no tenemos ningún compromiso y a bella le sentaría bien salir de esta casa, y hacer nuevas amistades. _Maldita sea, ahora desperdiciaría toda una noche con el demonio y su familia, además charlie no sabia que antes de hacer amigos tenia el peor de los enemigos._

_-_charlie, espero verlos esta noche a las 8:00, chao bella. _Carlisle se despidió y salio junto con su familia, cullen estaba que me mataba por medio de miradas._

-bella ¿de donde conoces a los cullen?

-papa, ellos fueron los que me trajeron a casa anoche. _Sabia que era una mal mentirosa pero charlie estaba muy distraído mirando el reloj que solo asintió y se marcho al trabajo._

Ahora me encontraba en el coche patrulla, de camino a la casa cullen, según lo que me había dicho charlie ellos vivían apartados del pueblo, charlie se desvió de la carretera siguiendo un camino alterno, dejando atrás unos enormes robles enfrente mió se encontraba no la casa cullen sino la mansión cullen, la casa era hermosa lastima los habitantes de esta.

**EDWARD POV**

En este momento eran las 7:00, en una hora estarían aquí los swan y todavía no se me ocurría una buena venganza, después de que esta mañana me humillara ante los swan, no había salido de mi habitación ni para almorzar, carlisle no daba su brazo a torcer a su decisión, y ahora que no podía salir me encontraba solo en la compañía de las melodías de Debussy, claro de luna llegaba a su final cuando la mejor idea cruzo en mi mente.

_-Emmet que fue lo que comiste?_

_-No me acuerdo yo como de todo._

_-Emmet agradece que sea medico y este preparado, tomate una pastilla de este tarro y en una hora votaras todo en el baño._

_-Gracias carlisle te amo._

_-solo una cosa mas emmet, quédate cerca del baño, Edward por favor guarda esto en mi estudio._

_-si señor._

_Había vuelto después de una salida a ports angeles, emmet se habia puesto mal del estomago y esa pastilla fue la única solución al problema, el tarro era negro con su debía etiqueta y se encontraban en el tercer cajón del escritorio en el estudio._

Claro a nadie le gustaba pasar vergüenza, solo era tomar el tarro del estudio de carlisle y disolver una en alguna comida de la _lobita _y solo lo grabare y solo tal vez la chantajee, el plan perfecto, soy brillante.

**BELLA POV**

Me encontraba en este momento en la sala de los cullen, la casa era hermosa no habia duda, esme era muy amable como carlisle, desde hace diez minutos que llegamos solo habíamos estado en compañía de los señores cullen, ninguno de los jóvenes cullen se habían presentado para mi mejor.

-hola bella soy alice y vamos a ser mejores amigas.

La hija de los cullen me tomo por sorpresa saliéndome por detrás, pero mas me tomo por sorpresa su saludo _vamos a ser mejores amigas _enserio ella cree que será su amiga cuando su hermano es el mismísimo demonio.

-hola

La chica que tenia enfrente era hermosa, un poco baja, su cabello era corto con las puntas así los lados, sus ojos eran verdes como los de Edward y como poder ignorar su sonrisa que ya me estaba mareando.

-duende deja que bella que conozca al oso.

Emmet el primo de alice enserio parecía un oso pero con una sonrisa de niño, tal vez los cullen no sean unos idiotas tal vez solo uno, y hablando del rey de roma.

-chicos ya esta la cena, por favor pasen al comedor, en un minuto serviré.

-mama yo te ayudo.

-edward gracias ven sígueme.

Cullen se fue junto con esme a la cocina, alice y emmet me guiaron al comedor donde me senté al lado de mi padre. Al poco tiempo entro esme seguido por edward dejando algunos platos de comida en la mesa todo se veía apetitoso, lo raro fue ver la sonrisa que tenia cullen en la cara. Charlie y los señores cullen mantenían una charla a lo largo de la mediadora que llevaba esta.

-bella ¿te gustaría mañana acompañarme de compras?

Alice me sorprendió con su pregunta, en realidad emily y los demás se habían equivocado, el único idiota era solamente edward, alice era chica agradable y emmet también con todas sus bromas.

-lo siento alice, pero no me gusta ir de compras.

-no te gusta ir de compras?

-no, y no es un delito.

-para alice es un delito, se puede pasar horas en el centro comercial, es una tortura ir pero cuando compra tacones le ayuda para su estatura.

Emmet se gano una patada de alice, lo que provoco mi risa, charlie empezó a toser y preste toda mi atención en el.

-estas bien papa?

- si, solo necesito algo de tomar.

Charlie tenia su vaso vació, así que le pase el mió, entre toda la cena no habia probado un sorbo de el. Charlie lo acepto con gusto bebiéndolo todo en tres segundos, la charla con alice y emmet fue muy entretenida, me hicieron varias preguntas sobre mi, a las 8:30 charlie se disculpo para ir al baño, no le di importancia y seguí mi charla, ya habían pasado diez minutos y charlie no salía y cuando hizo acto de presencia su cara estaba mas pálida de lo normal, lo que causo que la cena y la charla terminaran y yo volviera con mi padre a casa.

-gracias por todo carlisle, la cena estaba muy rica.

-para nosotros fue un gusto tenerlos con nosotros.

-adiós.

Carlisle y esme se despidieron, alice y emmet me dieron un abrazo con mucha mas fuerza de la necesaria, edward tenia una mueca en su rostro de miedo pero no le di importancia, cuando ya salíamos observe que carlisle tenia en sus manos un tarro negro y miraba a edward y lo ultimo que pude escuchar fue.

-edward acompáñame al estudio.

…

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, PERDONEN MIS ERRORES, Y SI NO SUBI EL CAPITULO ANTES ES POR QUE AYER ESTABA CUMPLIENDO AÑOS Y ESTABA MUY OCUPADA. ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO UNA AMIGA QUE ME LEE MELISA LANDINEZ, TODA UNA LOCA PERO LA QUIERO MUCHO Y ESPERO SUS OPINIONES.**_

_**Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos**_


	5. MI BELLO ANGELITO

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece y queda prohibido su plagio._

_Esta es mi primera historia espere que les guste, disculpen por La falta de ortografía._

**Bella es una nueva estudiante en high school del sur de forks donde estudiara con su mejor amigo jake, el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, que pasara cuando conozca el capitán del equipo contrario Edward el enemigo de jake perteneciente a la escuela high school del norte forks enemiga de su escuela, ¿nacerá un amor prohibido? **

….

_Carlisle y esme se despidieron, alice y emmet me dieron un abrazo con mucha mas fuerza de la necesaria, edward tenia una mueca en su rostro de miedo pero no le di importancia, cuando ya salíamos observe que carlisle tenia en sus manos un tarro negro y miraba a edward y lo ultimo que pude escuchar fue._

_-edward acompáñame al estudio._

BELLA POV

Hoy era jueves, ya casi terminaba mi segunda semana en high school del sur ya casi termina, esta semana para mi fue un infierno, jake se la pasaba mas conmigo, me recogía al final de las clases y no evitaba abrazarme atrayendo la atención de los estudiantes que causaba mi vergüenza, creo que debería comprarme en auto, Jacob cada día andaba mas lento y no paraba de hablar o alabarse el mismo.

-chao bella que sueñes conmigo.

-chao Jacob.

Salí del auto lo más rápido posible y no pare hasta que oí el motor del auto de jake alejarse, cuando estaba por subir los escalones del porche, no me fije en el suelo mojado y caí, desafortunamente apoye mi caída en mi mano izquierda causando un gran dolor en ella.

-esto solo me podía pasar a mi.

Y como su no fuera poco. Sentí un auto aparcarse solo resé para que no fuera Jacob de seguro se daría de héroe, en verdad desde que llegue estaba mas raro.

-swan.

Esto no podía ser peor, yo conocía esa voz, esa voz linda y dulce, linda y dulce que rayos me pasaba era cullen, de seguro el golpe me afecto mucho mas de lo que creí.

-que quieres cullen. _No me había fijado que estaba lloviendo y cuando voltee a ver a cullen no pude alejar mis ojos de el, su cabello estaba como siempre desordenado pero algunos de sus mechones cubrían su frente debido a la lluvia, llevaba una camisa blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo y en ojos brillaban mucho mas._

-yo solo venia a disculparme por mi comportamiento y por dejarla tirada en medio de la nada.

Mientras Edward hablaba no podía dejar de pensar como era tocar esos labios, por favor yo isabella swan deseando besar a cullen esto debe ser una pesadilla, claro cullen disculpándose cuando es el ser mas arrogante.

-OK, ya te puedes ir. _Cullen me dio una ultima mirada, se volteo y volvió a su auto, cuando quise abrir la puerta un fuerte dolor en mi muñeca me hizo gemir de dolor._

-bella ¿pasa algo? _Edward corrió hasta donde yo me encontraba, y dirigió su mirada hacia mi muñeca la cual tenía agarrada._

_-_no es nada, ya te puedes ir_ aunque intente alegarlo cullen tomo mi mano y sentí miles de mariposas volar en mi estomago seguidas de una corriente eléctrica, nuestras miradas se conectaron pero al instante, el me privo de maravillarme con sus esmeraldas y dirigió su mirada de nuevo a mi muñeca._

-te torciste la muñeca, te llevare con carlisle al hospital.

-no es necesario llevarme a un hospital, además ¿Cómo saber que me la torcí?

-si es necesario, el dolor aumentara, además recuerda que mi padre es doctor y esto ya me a pasado varias veces, no seas terca.

No pude negarme, realmente el dolor aumentaba, iba en dirección al auto de cullen, cuando este me abrió la puerta, realmente esto me sorprendió, no recuerdo que alguien lo hubiera hecho por mi, esto era _caballeroso._ Después de subir al auto Edward arranco el auto, debería reconocer que es un loco de la velocidad, tardamos 10 minutos en llegar al hospital, después de pasar por recepción, Edward me condujo al consultorio de carlisle, carlisle estaba revisando unos papeles pero cuando sintió nuestra presencia, levanto la mirada.

-edward ¿ahora que hiciste?

-señor cullen, edward no me a hecho daño, fui yo que me caí afuera de mi casa, y me torcí la muñeca, el solamente quiere ayudarme y me a traído hasta aquí.

Después de mi breve explicación a carlisle, el paso a revisar mi muñeca, no me podía quejar que el dolor disminuyo, mi muñeca quedo envuelta en algunas vendas, edward parecía una estatua al lado de la puerta, cuando carlisle termino no dude en empezar a hablar.

-gracias señor cullen.

-bella deberías darles las gracias a edward, y por favor no me digas señor cullen, me haces sentir viejo, solo llámame carlisle.

-chao carlisle.

Después de salir del hospital, edward me dirigió a su auto, abrió mi puerta ese realmente era un gesto muy lindo, a mitad del camino no aguante el silencio y lo rompí.

-edward realmente te doy las gracias, ojala pudiéramos llevarnos bien.

-yo tambien espero lo mismo bella ¿te importa que te diga bella?

-no para nada.

-bueno bella, todavía no me has dicho si me disculpas.

-si edward, realmente no entiendo porque lo hicisteis.

-estaba cegado por la rabia y como Jacob es tu novio.

-haber _gatito _si entiendes, yo no soy novia de nadie.

-ok, ya lo entendí, ahora que me acuerdo alice me pidió tu numero, quiere hacer una salida de chicas.

Edward me tendió su celular y ingrese mi numero, una salida de chicas no sonaba mal y alice me había caído muy bien .Edward me dejo en mi casa y se fue. Cuando lo vi. macharse sentí un vació en mi interior, lo que no me esperaba era que una hora mas tarde alice me llamo.

-buenas noches.

-bella soy alice, a mi hermano lo han dado una golpiza.

-a edward?

-si, tu padre lo encontró tirado a un lado de la carretera hacia la casa.

-si pudiera iría a tu casa pero no tengo transporte.

-bella, edward no ha dejado de preguntar por ti, ¿si quieres le digo a jasper que te recoja?

Me lo pensé durante cinco segundos, edward me necesitaba y lo mas seguro le dieron esa golpiza por ayudarme.

-si alice por favor.

-bella ya lo llamo, te veo en la casa.

-ok, dile a edward que no tardo.

…

_**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS**__**, AUNQUE MUY POQUITOS PERO ALMENOS ME ESCRIBEN, PERDONEN MIS ERRORES Y QUE EL CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, TAMBIEN LE DOY GRACIAQS A LAS CHICAS QUE ME AGRGARON COMO FAVORITAS Y EN ALETAR LA HISTORIA, EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES GRAN GIRO EN LA HISTORIA.**_

_**AMO MUCHO A EDWARD **_

_**LOS VEO PARA LA PROXIMA Y POR FAVOR COMENTE MI HISTORIA A OTRAS CHICAS.**_


	6. EMOCIONES

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece y queda prohibido su plagio._

_Esta es mi primera historia espere que les guste, disculpen por La falta de ortografía._

**Bella es una nueva estudiante en high school del sur de forks donde estudiara con su mejor amigo jake, el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, que pasara cuando conozca el capitán del equipo contrario Edward el enemigo de jake perteneciente a la escuela high school del norte forks enemiga de su escuela, ¿nacerá un amor prohibido? **

….

_Me lo pensé durante cinco segundos, edward me necesitaba y lo mas seguro le dieron esa golpiza por ayudarme._

_-si alice por favor._

_-bella ya lo llamo, te veo en la casa._

_-ok, dile a edward que no tardo._

**EDWARD POV**

Después de dejar a bella en su casa, subí a mi preciado volvo con un dolor en mi pecho y tome rumbo a mi casa, no pude evitar pensar en estos últimos días, con la broma que Quería hacerle a bella termine haciéndosela el papa, carlisle me descubrió pero solo me dio un largo y sermón, ese mismo día soñé con bella y realmente fue un maravilloso sueño, ella y yo en un prado tomados de la mano sonara cursi pero no se que me pasa, en el transcurso de la semana me di cuenta que actué como un inmaduro y tonto, decidí durante la practica de fútbol ir a pedirle disculpas, cuando llegue a su casa la vi en el porche, mientras le pedía disculpas una leve lluvia caía y no pude evitar admirar su belleza, su cabello caía sobre sus hombros y sus ojos me hipnotizaron, cuando termine ella solo me dirigió unas palabras, di media vuelta hacia mi auto pero un sonido de dolor interrumpió mi prometido, corrí a su lado y aunque ella quiso evitar mas nuestra cercanía tome su mano causando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo para terminar en mi corazón y el mundo a mi alrededor desapareció solo éramos ella y yo, me percate que su muñeca estaba rota, la lleve al hospital donde carlisle la reviso y hizo lo apropiado en estos casos, de camino a su casa hablamos, sentí un alivio cuando quiso que nos lleváramos bien y cuando dijo que black no era su novio, pero cuando me llamo _gatito_ una alegría me invadió de sus labios ese nombre sonaba al mismo canto de los Ángeles, pedí su numero de celular con una mentirita piadosa. Faltaba poco para llegar a casa cuando dos motocicletas se ubicaron a cada costado del auto y a medio metro se encontraba una camioneta negra que interrumpía mi paso, una voz en mi cabeza me dijo que esto no era una reunión para tomar café y galletitas, pise el freno y en un minuto me sacaron del auto y me arrojaron a un lado de la carretera, observe como un hombre corpulento se acercaba a mi lado y susurraba en mi oído.

-mantente alegado de high school del sur y sus estudiantes.

Esa voz se me hizo conocía pero no pude identificar de quien era porque al instante sentí un dolor en mi estomago, divise que habían tres hombres presentes y uno de ellos el que me hablo me pegaba patadas en el estomago, quise defenderme pero no tenia energías. No se cuanto tiempo paso, solo sabia que estaba había llegado a casa por los gritos de alice y esme, creo que me dejaron en mi habitación y di significado a las palabras de mi agresor, la única persona con la había tenido de high school del sur era bella si me hicieron esto a mi de seguro le habían hecho algo a ella.

-alice por favor llama a bella.

-no tengo su numero.

-en mi celular.

Después de pedirle a alice que hiciera la llamada, caí en un sueño profundo y solo desperté cuando sentí miles de cargas eléctricas provenientes de mi mano y supe al instante de quien sostenía mi mano, no conocía piel más suave en el mundo sino la de mi _lobita._

-bella.

-edward, lo siento.

**BELLA POV.**

No pasaron más de quince minutos, cuando sentí como un auto estacionaba al frente de casa, Salí corriendo de casa pero pare de la sorpresa de ver un convertible rojo estacionado.

-hola tu debes ser bella, yo soy rosalie._ No podía creer que la chica que tenia en frente era rosalie hale la peliteñida, pero era mas hermosa cuando la tenias parada enfrente tuyo. _

-hola

-el es mi hermano jasper._ Realmente la belleza era de familia, su mellizo era igual de guapo con su cabello rubio._

-hola bella soy el novio de alice.

Después de la breve presentación, subimos al auto nunca había montado a uno de estos pero gua era hermoso, rosalie era la que conducía así que el auto debería ser de ella, no tardamos en llegar a la casa de los cullen donde alice nos esperaba.

-por fin llegaron.

Alice salio corriendo a los brazos de jasper el cual la recibió con un pequeño beso el la boca, yo nunca había besado a nadie y ojala que mi primer beso fuera con una persona realmente especial.

-rose te extrañe mucho,

Emmet salio corriendo de la casa para abrazar a rosalie, la cual lo recio con un apasionado beso que mi hizo apartar la mirada.

-ya dejen sus muestras de cariño y entremos para que vean a edward.

-deja de molestar duende y vete con tu muñequito.

-EMMET.

Esme estaba parad detrás de emmet, el cual apenas la escucho se escondió detrás de rosalie que igual que su hermano, alice y yo teníamos una sonrisa en la cara.

-que te he dicho sobre colocarle apodos a tus hermanos.

-que es molesto y inapropiado de un caballero.

Después del regaño de esme a emmet, ella me saludo.

-hola bella, que bueno es tenerte de nuevo en casa.

-gracias señora cullen.

-nada de señora cullen, me puedes llamar esme.

-si se….esme.

-tu padre esta adentro reunido con carlisle, a dentro todos.

En ese momento me percate del coche del policía y me sentí realmente culpable, si edward no me hubiera llevado al hospital hubiera llegado sano a casa. Cuando entramos a la sala efectivamente allí estaba charlie con carlisle.

-charlie esto no pudo hacerlo una sola persona.

-si estoy de acuerdo siento haber llegado tarde.

-tranquilo, lo importante es que edward este bien y su recuperación sea estupenda.

-yo también opino lo mismo.

Charlie se percato de mi presencia.

-bella ¿Qué haces aquí?

-papa edward venia de dejarme encasa.

-¿y que hacías con edward?

-el me llevo al hospital porque me torcí la muñeca.

Charlie siguió hablando con carlisle sin darle realmente importancia a mi accidente, podio decirse que era como costumbre.

-bella, edward pregunta por ti, si quieres puedes subir a verlo.

Alice se acerco donde yo estaba, no lo pensé dos veces y asentí, todo había sido mi culpa además debía asegurarme que edward estaba bien mi corazón se hundía en un dolor profundo de solo pensar cuanto debe estar sufriendo, subimos al tercer piso y alice paro en frente de una puerta.

-este es su cuarto, bella cuídalo.

Asentí y observe como alice bajaba las escaleras, cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con un hermoso cuarto, al fondo había una gran ventana donde se ponía observar el bosque, había un estante con miles de discos y en la mitad de la pieza había una cama matrimonial donde dormía edward, me acerque hasta la cama, dormía como un ángel y pude observar que aunque los golpes que tenia no disminuían su hermosura, tenia el labio lastimado y su boca tenia una mueca de dolor. Tome su mano y el mismo corriente eléctrico paso por mi cuerpo cuando uní nuestras manos, edward abro sus hermosos ojos y me sonrió.

-bella.

-edward, lo siento.

El beso mi mano y una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro mientras el rubor inundaba mi cara.

-me alegra que estés conmigo.

-edward descansa.

-solo quédate conmigo.

-no me separare de ti. _Nunca_

Edward callo en un sueño profundo y como no solo mis manos me acomode a su lado, hasta que el sueño se hizo presente.

….

_**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP. EN EL PROXIMO HABRA UN POCO MAS DE ACCION.**_

_**Y UN EDWARDANGELITO PARA TODAS.**_

_**ACTUALIZALE HASTA EL SABADO. HAY MUCHAS TAREAS**_

.


	7. VERDADES ESPECIALES

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece y queda prohibido su plagio._

_Esta es mi primera historia espere que les guste, disculpen por La falta de ortografía._

**Bella es una nueva estudiante en high school del sur de forks donde estudiara con su mejor amigo jake, el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, que pasara cuando conozca el capitán del equipo contrario Edward el enemigo de jake perteneciente a la escuela high school del norte forks enemiga de su escula, ¿nacerá un amor prohibido? **

…..

BELLA POV

Hoy era lunes, Jacob había pasado a recogerme pero cada vez me irritaba mas, esta mañana me hizo el reclamo de porque no conteste sus llamadas, solamente dije que me olvide del celular y como lo tenia en bibrador no lo escuchaba, si le decía que este fin de semana la pase junto Edward traería mas problemas, _Edward._

-señorita swan si no le interesa la clase por favor retírese.

-pero…

-retírese.

Perfecto esta era la segunda clase donde me sacaban, toda la mañana he pensado en Edward y lo que estaría haciendo en high school del norte, si llevaba como siempre su cabello despeinado y si a el también le pasaba lo mismo, abrí mi casillero cayendo así una hoja doblada la recogí del piso y mire su contenido.

_Si quieres saber quien le pego a cullen_

_Ve detrás del gimnasio_

_A la hora del almuerzo _

Guarde en mi mochila la nota, quedaban diez minutos para que sonara la campana y anunciara el comienzo del almuerzo, acelere mi paso así el gimnasio, pero cuando iba a dar la vuelta a este Jacob me sorprendió.

-bella ¿te perdistes?

-no, solamente venia devolverle un libro a un compañero.

-te espero, así vamos juntos a la cafetería.

-no, tranquilo tu puedes seguir no me tarde mucho.

-OK.

Seguí mi camino, Jacob era mi mejor amigo pero se estaba convirtiendo en un intenso, era algo realmente molesto. Llegue justo detrás del gimnasio y observe que parad contra la pares estaba leah.

-sabia que vendrías.

-es verdad lo de la nota.

-si yo se quien le pego a cullen.

-¿Quién fue?

Estaba parada en frente de leah, no podía creer que era ella quien me mando la nota.

-fue black, sam, Paul y embry.

No podía creer lo ella decía, Jacob mi mejor amigo, aunque quisiera no creer en sus palabras todo tenia sentido el peor enemigo de Edward era jake.

- como lo sabes?

-escuche a embry hablar el sábado con jake y lo bonito que debió haber quedado cullen después del regalito del jueves, pregúntale a cullen si recuerda algo el accidente y si tienes alguna duda solo llámame.

-por que me ayudas?

-solo quiero abrirte los ojos, sobre como es realmente black pero solo te pido que si le hablas de esto a alguien no nombres a mi hermano.

-gracias, eres una gran chica.

-deja un lado los halagos solo no metas a mi hermano en problemas.

Después de la charla con leah me marche en dirección hacia a la cafetería cuando iba a entrar sentí el sonido de mi celular.

_Love is forever  
and we'll die, we'll die together  
and lie, I say never  
because our love could be forever_

Era la nueva canción de muse neutron star collision, me encantaba la banda, cuando mire la pantalla me percate que era numero desconocido, dude en contestar pero nada perdía.

-hola.

-hola bella soy Edward.

-edward que sorpresa, no deberías estar en clases.

-es la hora del almuerzo y no pienso asistir a las clases que me faltan ¿quiero verte, me harías el honor de su presencia?

-yo también quiero verte, pero no hay manera que llegue al pueblo.

-te recojo.

-OK pero ten cuidado.

Me alegraba que me reuniría con edward, si hace una semana me hubieran dicho que cullen era un angelito me hubiera reído en su cara, tocaron para terminar el almuerzo y me dirigí a la salida rápidamente, cuando la escuela estuvo lejos del alcance de mi vista puede divisar un volvo acercándose, sentí que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pero fue mas mi dicha cuando edward se bajo y me abrió la puerta, cuando subí me golpeo su olor, edward subió y arranco.

-tenia tantas ganas de verte.

-yo también.

El tomo mi mano y la beso, sentí el rubor subir a mis mejillas y miles de mariposas volar por mi estomago y la misma corriente eléctrica llenar mi cuerpo.

-bella hay un lugar que te quiero enseñar, es muy especial, solo yo lo conozco.

-edward estas seguro que me lo quieres enseñar?

-muy seguro _lobita_

_-_no dejaras de llamarme así.

-nunca _lobita._

_-_eres un _gatito_ muy lindo.

-ya lo sabia miau.

-jajaja pretensioso.

Edward manejo una media hora más y paro junto a la carretera, cuando baje del auto edward tomo mi mano y nos condujo por un sendero, pudieron pasar minutos o una hora pero no sentí el tiempo cuando el calor de edward me invadía.

-bella llegamos.

Al frente de nosotros había un maravilloso claro, la luz iluminaba el centro de este, era muy hermoso, edward tiro de mi y se sentó en la yerba seguí su acción y me senté a su lado.

-¿te gusta?

-es hermoso

Edward cogio de nuevo mi mano y se acostó trayéndome junto a el y abrazo mi cintura, en este momento mi rostro parecía un tomate.

-bella eres muy hermosa y me gustas demasiado.

Cuando vi los ojos de edward vi que decía la verdad, el esperaba la respuesta y la respuesta era

-tu también me gustas.

Poco a poco edward fue acabando la distancia, inmediatamente cerré mis ojos.

….

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME ALEGRA SABER QUE YA CASI COMPLTAMOS LOS 50, UNA CHICA DIGO QUE SALIA EL SABADO A VACACIONES Y POR ESO ME ANIME A SUBIR EL CAP OJALA LES GUSTE.**_

_**ESTO NO SE ACABA AQUÍ JACOB DARA GUERRA Y SI BELLA SE CAMBIA DE ESCUELA HAY MUCHAS IDEAS**_


	8. VERDADES ESPECIALES EDWARD

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece y queda prohibido su plagio._

_Esta es mi primera historia espere que les guste, disculpen por La falta de ortografía._

**Bella es una nueva estudiante en high school del sur de forks donde estudiara con su mejor amigo jake, el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, que pasara cuando conozca el capitán del equipo contrario Edward el enemigo de jake perteneciente a la escuela high school del norte forks enemiga de su escula, ¿nacerá un amor prohibido? **

…

_Edward cogio de nuevo mi mano y se acostó trayéndome junto a el y abrazo mi cintura, en este momento mi rostro parecía un tomate._

_-bella eres muy hermosa y me gustas demasiado._

_Cuando vi los ojos de edward vi que decía la verdad, el esperaba la respuesta y la respuesta era_

_-tu también me gustas._

_Poco a poco edward fue acabando la distancia, inmediatamente cerré mis ojos._

**EDWARD POV**

Hoy era lunes para mi desgracia, no era el típico capitán de fútbol que no le importaba las otras materias realmente era porque todo el maravilloso fin de semana bella había estado a mi lado cuidándome y ahora ella estaba en el peor lugar del mundo con la peor persona _black. _Llegue al estacionamiento de la escuela en mi precioso volvo justo en el momento que sonaba la campana, después de entrar en el salón de historia apareció la _plástica mayor._

-hola edward no sabe lo que extrañe el fin de semana.

-lauren.

-edward me entere lo de la golpiza, pobre de ti lamento no haber estado contigo pero si igual de guapo como siempre.

-tranquila lauren que tuve la mejor compañía.

Lauen había abrir de nuevo la boca pero el profesor llego en ese momento y se lo agradecía, estaba en mi cuarta hora de clase y en la escuela todos sabían de mi golpiza, pero no me arrepentía pues bella había estado siempre conmigo y pude disfrutar de su belleza, sus sonrojos completamente de ella.

-señor cullen si la clase no es su interés por favor retírese.

Tome mis cosas y Salí del salón, el tema ya lo había estudiado y tenia una muy buena idea, en ese instante sonó la campana y me dirigí a la cafetería donde encontré a mi hermana con jasper y a rosalie con emmet.

-necesito que me cubran los horas que faltan.

-mi hermanito quieres saltarse una clase, es un milagro.

-no molestes enana y además te alegrara.

-con esa sonrisa de bobo que tienes, bella tiene que estar involucrada.

-pues si, así que guarden silencio.

Saque mi celular y busque el nuecero de mi _lobita,_ y no tarde en encontrarlo, exactamente tardo pasaron ocho segundos cuando bella contesto.

-hola.

-hola bella soy Edward.

-edward que sorpresa, no deberías estar en clases.

-es la hora del almuerzo y no pienso asistir a las clases que me faltan ¿quiero verte, me harías el honor de su presencia?

-yo también quiero verte, pero no hay manera que llegue al pueblo.

-te recojo.

-OK pero ten cuidado.

Me levante de la mesa y me dirigí a la salida pero cuando pasaba por la mitad de la cefearía oí el grito de emmet.

-EDWARD SALUDA A MI CUÑADA Y NO LA REGRESES TARDE A CASA.

Sentí todas las miradas de todos en la cafetería en mí y aunque debería estar disgustado por el comentario de emmet, me gustaba la idea de tener a bella como novia, mi novia y le devolví el grito a emmet.

-LO PRIMERO TE LO CUMPLO PERO LO SEGUNDO LO DUDO.

No podía describir la alegría que tenia en este momento, cuando vi por primera vez fue como ver un ángel caído del cielo y aunque me comporte como un patán con ella en el fondo la deseaba solamente para mi. Me acercaba a high school sur cuando la vi parada al lado de la calle tenia el cabello suelto era realmente hermosa y en ese momento caí en cuenta de cuando la había extrañado y sobretodo lo mucho que me gustaba, pare el coche justo en frente de ella y baje para abrirle la puerta.

-tenia tantas ganas de verte.

-yo también.

Tome su mano y la bese, pude apreciar el hermoso rubor que cubría sus mejillas y sentí la corriente eléctrica que me volvía loco.

-bella hay un lugar que te quiero enseñar, es muy especial, solo yo lo conozco.

-edward estas seguro que me lo quieres enseñar?

-muy seguro _lobita_

_-_no dejaras de llamarme así.

-nunca _lobita._

_-_eres un _gatito_ muy lindo.

-ya lo sabia miau.

-jajaja pretensioso.

Maneje como una media hora más y parque cerca ala carretera para ir a mi parado que ahora iba a ser nuestro, baje del auto y tome su mano guiándola por algunos minutos cuando llegamos.

-bella llegamos.

El prado era hermoso pero no se podía comparar con la belleza de mi hermosa _lobita._ Tire de su mano y me senté en la hierba y ella me imito.

-¿te gusta?

-es hermoso

Cogi de nuevo su mano y me recosté en la hierba pero antes pase un brazo por su cintura.

-bella eres muy hermosa y me gustas demasiado.

Esas palabras las decía desde el fondo desde mi corazón y no podía seguirlas callando más.

-tu también me gustas.

Poco a poco fui acabando la distancia entre los dos y junte mis labios con los de ella, el mundo desapareció a mi alrededor y solo pude sentir la mano de bella en mis cabellos y mi brazo en su cintura pero como no somos vampiros el oxigeno falto y nos separamos.

-bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?

…..

_**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE MI HISTORIA, PROMETO ACTUALIZAR ESTE FIN DE SEMANA.**_

_**POR FAVOR PRECIONEN EL BOTONCITO VERDE. Ya somos 52**_


	9. UN SI Y UN NO

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece y queda prohibido su plagio._

_Esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste, disculpen por La falta de ortografía._

**Bella es una nueva estudiante en high school del sur de forks donde estudiara con su mejor amigo jake, el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, que pasara cuando conozca el capitán del equipo contrario Edward el enemigo de jake perteneciente a la escuela high school del norte forks enemiga de su escuela, ¿nacerá un amor prohibido? **

…..

_-tu también me gustas._

_Poco a poco fui acabando la distancia entre los dos y junte mis labios con los de ella, el mundo desapareció a mi alrededor y solo pude sentir la mano de bella en mis cabellos y mi brazo en su cintura pero como no somos vampiros el oxigeno falto y nos separamos._

_-bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

**BELLA POV**

Sentí los labio de edward sobre los míos, miles de mariposas volaban en mi estomago y todo el mundo a mi alrededor desapareció; acaricie con mi mano los cabellos de edward y pude sentir el brazo de edward en mi cintura pero el oxigeno falto y nos separamos.

-bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?

No pude articular palabra, solamente junte de nuevo mis labios con los de edward.

-debería tomar eso como un si.

No se si pasaron minutos u horas solo se que me encontraba tumbada junto con edward en ese maravilloso prado iluminado por pequeños rayos de sol, edward volvió a besarme y cada beso era mejor que el anterior pero todo llego a su fin cuando me acorde de mi encuentro con leah.

-edward, recuerdas algo del jueves.

-bella enserio tenemos que hablar de eso en este momento.

-lo siento.

Edward me dio casto beso en los labios, tome mi mano y me ayudo a levantar como todo un caballero.

-no me quiero ir.

-bella son las cuatro y media.

A regañadientes lo seguí cuesta bajo hacia el volvo, edward tenia mano entre la suya y nadie podía borrarle la sonrisa en su rostro y de seguro yo tenia la sonrisa mas grande de toda mi vida. Llegamos al auto y no pude evitar que edward volviera abrir mi puerta.

-edward me prestas mucha atención.

-mereces mas _lobita._

Pero nuestra burbuja se vio interrumpida por el sonido del celular de edward. Pero aunque el quiso ignorarlo el celular siguió sonando y no pudo hacer mas que contestar.

_Don't you cry tonight  
i still love you  
don't you cry tonight  
don't you cry tonight_

Desconocí la canción, pero no le di importancia solo me interesaba la conversación que mantenía edward.

-dile que en mediadora estoy con ellos.

-que pasa?

-tengo que volver a casa, llego una visita inesperada.

-puedo acompañarte?

-claro, ahora eres de la familia _lobita._

No pasaron mas de quince minutos cuando pude divisar la mansión cullen, allí en frente estaba el auto de rosalie, emmet y alice pero había otro que no reconocí. Sentí el cuerpo de edward mas rígido a medida que nos acercábamos, edward aparco el auto al lado del de emmet y abrió mi puerta.

-bella tengo un pequeño problema, alice te acompañara a mi cuarto y por favor espérame.

No pude ni siquiera seguir hablando porque el duende salio de la casa y me arrastro hacia el ultimo piso de la casa.

-bella espero que le hagas caso a mi hermanito y no te muevas.

Sonrió como el gato en Alicia en el país de las maravillas y se esfumo, entre al cuarto de edward y su olor penetro mis sentidos, busque entre las películas que edward tenia y escogí una, me recosté en la cama y prendí el televisor. Llevaba mediadora viendo la película, cuando entro edward al cuarto.

-que película estas viendo?

-se llama recuérdame.

-interesante?

-si pero no evites lo inevitable, ¿Qué pasa?

-ven vamos a bajo y hablamos con los demás.

Lo seguí hasta la sala donde se encontraban los demás, alice estaba sentada al lado de jasper viendo algo en la televisión y emmet y rosalie se estaban besando.

-edward para que vino peter. _Pregunto jasper, de seguro ellos ya lo conocían_

-quiero nuestro apoyo, el apoyo de high school del norte para la próxima pelea entre ellos y high school del sur. _La voz de edward sonó tranquila como si eso fuera de lo más normal_

-que paso? _Esta vez fue emmet el que pregunto, mi novio y mi mejor amigo peleando era una pesadilla_

-como el sábado hay un partido entre ellos, high school del sur les secuestraron la mascota.

-mascota? _no pude evitar la pregunta la curiosidad era intensa_

-si bella, ellos son las cabras locas y tienen una cabra como mascota._ Una cabra, quien quería robarse una maldita cabra._

-que vamos a hacer? _Emmet tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, de esto fue de lo que me hablo charlie_

-primero tenemos que hablar con todo el quipo y tomar una decisión entre todos.

-edward estas loco, no recuerdas como te dejo Jacob el jueves. _Cuando termine de hablar me percate de mi palabras, todos fijaron su mirada en mi._

-bella ¿Qué sabes?

-edward yo….

Edward mantenía su mida en mi pero antes de que volviera abrir mi boca mi celular comenzó a sonar, cuando mire la pantalla quise que el piso se abriera y me tragara la tierra.

-hola papa.

-bella ¿Dónde estas?

-estoy con unos amigos.

-bella son las siete de la noche ¿con que amigos estas?

-con unos de la escuela…

-bella, jake esta aquí y quiere hablar contigo

-mierda

-ISABELLA

-lo siento, por favor dille que mañana hablamos y llego a casa en quince minutos.

-OK.

Termine de hablar con charlie, el mejor día de mi vida se había convertido en pesadita, mi cerebro no podía procesar nada, palabras como _pelea, novia, school, jake y edward_ me tenían mareada.

-edward llévame a casa.

-claro.

-chao. _Me despedí de los demás y seguí a edward a la puerta._

-EDWARD QUE SEA A LA CASA, PODRIAN CACHARLOS LA POLICIA Y QUE CONCIDENCIA ES TU SUEGRO Y QUE PENSARIA SI TE VE FOLLANDOTE A SU HIJA.

-CALLATE.

Tenia toda mi cara como un tomate, emmet no respiraba de las risas hasta que Rosalíe lo golpeo.

-bebe no me pegues.

-no molestes a edde.

Edward jalo de mí hasta el volvo y arranco a mi casa pero cuando faltaba una cuadra para llegar quiso romper el silencio.

-bella, tenemos que hablar.

-si pero mañana.

-bella ten cuidado, puede ser peligroso.

-para mi puede ser peligroso, pero que edward enserio no quiero que estés en esa pelea.

-tranquila nada pasara.

-edward es una pelea, esto no es juego.

-_lobita _mañana hablamos.

-esta bien.

Edward tomo cara entre su manos y junto sus labios con los míos, mis manos viajaron a su cabello mientras miles de mariposas volaban por mi estomago y el mundo desaparecía.

-soñare contigo.

-edward primero hablamos, después decides si quieres ser un idiota.

-chao.

Edward Se despidió con un casto beso en la boca y entre a la casa cuando lo perdí de vista. Esa noche soñé con edward, pero pronto el sueño se convirtió en pesadita y recordé las heridas de edward en su rostro el jueves pasado. Estaba en el salón de mi primera hora de clase, cuando jake se sentó a mi lado, pude ver a leah unos cinco pupitres (sillas, en Colombia los llamamos así) que mantenía su mirada en mi.

-bella ¿quieres salir conmigo el viernes? _Salir, desde cuando mi semana perfecta se había convertido en la peor, Jacob fue disminuyendo la distancia entre los dos pero antes coloque una mano en su pecho._

-no.

…..

_**TALVEZ TARDE MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO COMPRENDERAN QUE EL COLE NO ES NADA FACIL Y LAS TAREAS APARECEN POR MONTONES, NO ACTUALIZARE HASTA TENER MINIMO 74 REVIEWS.**_


	10. ENCUENTRO EXPLOSIVO

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece y queda prohibido su plagio._

_Esta es mi primera historia espere que les guste, disculpen por La falta de ortografía._

**Bella es una nueva estudiante en high school del sur de Forks donde estudiara con su mejor amigo Jake, el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, que pasara cuando conozca el capitán del equipo contrario Edward el enemigo de Jake perteneciente a la escuela high school del norte Forks enemiga de su escuela, ¿nacerá un amor prohibido? **

….

_-__**bella ¿quieres salir conmigo el viernes?**____Salir, desde cuando mi semana perfecta se había convertido en la peor, Jacob fue disminuyendo la distancia entre los dos pero antes coloque una mano en su pecho._

_-no._

**EDWARD POV**

-Edward.

Estaba en la cafetería de la escuela, cuando Alice vino corriendo hacia mi mesa.

-¿Que pasa?

Alice realmente se veía muy alterada, su cabello estaba mas desordenado de lo normal pero me dio risa ver como no podía correr por sus zapatos.

-Es Jasper, los del sur lo tienen acorralado.

-Donde?

-No lo se, el solo digo que estaba cerca de la reserva.

Salí corriendo, hacia el volvo y me percate que emmet venia detrás mió y otros compañeros de equipo, entre al volvo y arranque hacia el sur. Emmet venia en su auto siguiéndome cuando pude divisar la moto de Jasper y ver a Black con sus _amiguitos, _dos de ellos sujetaban a Jasper por la espalda, aparque el auto cinco metros atrás y Emmet me siguió.

-Que bueno es verte de nuevo Cullen.

-Lo mismo digo Black. Suelta a jasper.

-Suéltenlo.

Soltaron a Jasper quien se junto a mi derecha, pero esto no se acababa.

-¿Que quieres Black?

-Siempre tan directo Cullen, nos enteramos que apoyaras a las cabras locas y eso esta mal.

-Lo que nosotros hagamos no te incumbe, mete tu hocico **(nariz: pero suena mejor así)** en otra parte.

-Cullen se están metiendo en terreno peligroso, desconoces las consecuencias.

-No me importan tus amenazas, _perro que ladra no muerde._

-Mira santígüela, si apoyan a las cabras la pagaran caro.

-cucho cuantas veces has repetido la misma frase y hasta ahora solo veo los trofeos en mi escuela.

-Eso no será por siempre, _soldado advertido no muere en guerra._

_-_Cuando quieras y a la hora que quieras, te estaré esperando.

-Eso seria muy fácil, pero se hace tarde y no quiero seguir desperdiciando mi tiempo.

-Lo mismo digo Black.

Black y sus amiguitos dieron vuelta, imite su gesto y me dirigí hacia el volvo, emmet y los demás se subieron en el jeep, jasper arranco su moto pero antes de que pudiera entrar al asiento del conductor Black grito.

-CULLEN ME ENTERE QUE TIENES NOVIA, CUIDALA BIEN ANTES DE QUE ME ENTERE DE QUIEN ES, PORQUE LAMENTARA HABERTE CONOCIDO.

_Bella_

Black no se podía enterar que bella era mi novia, aunque nuestras escuelas fueran diferentes teníamos una regla en común, _no hablaras con el enemigo y no tendrás alguna relación con el enemigo porque serás nuestro enemigo y al enemigo se destruye, no se convive con el en la misma escuela. _Subí al volvo y arranque a toda velocidad, me dirigí de nuevo a la escuela, solo faltaban quince minutos para que terminaran las clases y no había hablado con el quipo sobre que decisión tomar, si o no apoyar a las cabras locas. Al llegar al parqueadero me encontré con un chico del periódico escolar que informaría a todo el quipo que se reuniera en el gimnasio. Quince minutos más tarde, todos estábamos reunidos en el gimnasio.

-Esta mañana los del sur atacaron a un jugador. Jasper ¿Qué paso?

-Fui a casa a buscar un libro, viniendo hacia la escuela me los encontré e inmediatamente me cerraron el paso, ellos se dirigían aquí pero les fue mas fácil retenerme, me ordenaron que te llamara pero no contestabas y llame a Alice y la otra parte ya la conoces.

-Ayer en la tarde el capitán de las cabras locas fue a mi casa, quiere nuestro apoyo para la próxima pelea que habrá entre los del sur, los del sur le robaron la mascota y esperan mi respuesta el viernes por la mañana. Después que Jasper llamara a mi hermana fui a buscar a Jasper, Black se entero que las cabras buscan nuestro apoyo y dicen que si aceptamos sufriremos las consecuencias, hemos peleado muchas veces contra ellos y ya sabemos los resultados, ahora tenemos que decidir si seguimos a las cabras o caemos ante los perros.

-Las cabras nos han apoyado en algunas peleas, y una pelea con los del sur no es un gran reto pero siempre corremos riesgos. _Ben era un gran chico, el, Jasper y yo éramos los que preparábamos las jugadas, y tenia razón._

_-_No hay riesgos, siempre somos los del norte contra los del sur y ganamos, y las cabras son nuestros amigos. _Con el comentario de Emmet la mayoría de los jugadores lo siguieron pero si había un riesgo y ese era Bella._

-Nosotros podemos ganar, pero sabemos que los del sur son tramposos y la cogen en contra de las personas que queremos, Edward, Black se entero de que tienes novia y se que sus amenazas son serias. _Ante el comentario de jasper todo quedo en silencio, algunos me gritaban que ya era hora y cosas por el estilo, pero lo que realmente me importaba era bella y saber como Black se entero de que tenia novia y de la visita de Meter._

-Mientras no se entere quien es, todo es mejor pero hay un problema, alguien del equipo revela información a los del sur y….

-_**No hablaras con el enemigo y no tendrás alguna relación con el enemigo porque serás nuestro enemigo y al enemigo se destruye, no se convive con el en la misma escuela. **__Gritaron todos._

**-**A que si alguien en el equipo o en la escuela es un sapo, literalmente morirá. Y apoyaremos a las cabras locas, nos vemos en práctica.

Jasper, emmet y yo nos dirigimos al parqueadero donde estaban rose y alice.

-Jazz amor te extrañe.

-Yo también Ali.

-Dejen de ser tan dulces, que dan asco y Jazz coloca las manos donde las pueda ver.

-Osito no le digas así a mi hermano.

-OK muñequita.

-quien diría que los mejores jugadores de la escuela tendrían tan _bonitos _apodos **(sobrenombres como decir edward: edde)**

-Cállate edward, que se que bella te dice gatico y tu le dices lobita.

-Eso es otra cosa….como lo supieron?

-Tengo mis métodos, soy Alice cullen nada se me escapa.

Subí al volvo y Salí del parqueadero, saque el celular de mi mochila y llame a bella, diez segundos después ella contesto.

-Hola

-Hola bella, puedo buscarte a tu casa?

-Claro

-En unos minutos llego.

-Te estaré esperando.

Ahora solo quedaba hablar con bella, y parecía tener los mismos nervios como cuando fue mi primer día en el colegio, como le diría que Black amenazaba con hacerle daño y que participaría de la pelea. Llegue a su casa y me dirigí a la puerta a paso lento y toque.

-Hola

Todos los nervios desaparecieron, el mundo entero se esfumo solo éramos ella y yo, sin evitarlo la traje a m la bese como si mi vida dependiera de ello. El casto beso que comenzamos se convirtió en algo mas fuerte, pedí permiso a entrar a su boca y ella me lo concedió y era la mejor sensación del mundo, hasta que el aire falto y no separamos.

-bella te extrañe tanto.

-yo también.

Cogí sus manos entre las mías y la lleve hasta el sofá.

-bella tenemos que hablar.

….

**SE QUE DEBIA ACTUALIZAR HACE DECADAS PERO LA INSPIRACION SE ME FUE POR LAS MILE SDE TAREAS, PERO MEJORE MIS NOTAS. ME ALEGRO HABER SUPERADO LA META Y QUIERO LLEGAR A LOS 105 REVIEWS, GRACIAS A TODOS POR COMENTAR, MARTITA CULLEN YO TAMBIEN QUIERO QUE EDWARD LE PEGE A JAKE PERO ESO SERA EN LA PELEA, LES DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO A TODAS LAS TEAM EDWARD Y ACTUALIZARE LO ANTES POSIBLE. EL PROXIMO SERA UN BELLA POV Y SABRAN QUE SUCEDIÓ DESPUES DE ESE**_** NO.**_

**GRACIAS POR LEER MI HOSTORIA, Y GRACIAS A MELI LANDINEZ UNA GRAN AMIGA AUNQUE UN POCO LOCA QUE ME INSISTIO EN SUBIR EL CAP.**


	11. TODO ME SALE MAL

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece y queda prohibido su plagio._

_Esta es mi primera historia espere que les guste, disculpen por La falta de ortografía._

**Bella es una nueva estudiante en high school del sur de Forks donde estudiara con su mejor amigo Jake, el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, que pasara cuando conozca el capitán del equipo contrario Edward el enemigo de Jake perteneciente a la escuela high school del norte Forks enemiga de su escuela, ¿nacerá un amor prohibido? **

_-__**bella ¿quieres salir conmigo el viernes? **__Salir, desde cuando mi semana perfecta se había convertido en la peor, Jacob fue disminuyendo la distancia entre los dos pero antes coloque una mano en su pecho._

_-no._

**BELLA POV**

**-**Porque no?

-Jake tengo que estudiar para un examen.

-Pero Bella solo es un rato en la playa, los chicos harán una fogata y es tu oportunidad para integrarte más al grupo.

-no lo se Jake, talvez a Charlie no le guste.

-Charlie no tendrá ningún problema, la playa queda pegada a mi casa.

Lo pensé durante unos minutos, esto no iba a ser una cita solo serian los chicos del grupo nada anormal además pueda saber algo sobre la pelea.

-OK.

-Bella te divertirás.

La mañana paso tranquila sin cotar que los chicos no paraban de hablar sobre la fogata y cosas por el estilo, tanto fue así que en el almuerzo deje de prestarles atención y empecé a escuchar la nueva canción de Paramore que estaba buenísima. Estaba contestando unos mensajes de mama cuando sentí mi celular sonar.

_Love is forever  
and we'll die, we'll die together  
and lie, I say never  
because our love could be forever_

-Hola

-Hola bella, puedo buscarte a tu casa?

-Claro

-En unos minutos llego.

-Te estaré esperando.

Que raro Edward se escuchaba muy nervioso no le di importancia y termine mi labor y apague la computadora, Edward no tardo mucho en llegar.

-Hola

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta me encontraba en los brazos de Edward y el me estaba besando, sentí miles de mariposas volar por mi estomago pero el casto beso que empezamos se convirtió mucho mas fuerte y Edward pido permiso para que su lengua entrara en mi boca el cual le concedí, todo era perfecto solo el y yo pero somos humanos y el aire se acaba.

-bella te extrañe tanto.

-yo también.

Cogío sus manos entre las mías y me llevo hasta el sofá.

-bella tenemos que hablar.

Pero antes de que el pudiera volver a articular alguna otra palabra el teléfono sonó y deje la contestadora tomara el mensaje en este momento no estaba para nadie, un grave error.

_-hola Bella soy Jake, cambios de planes ya no es el viernes si no hoy, te paso a recoger como a las 7:15 y ahora soy toda la envidia de la escuela por que seré yo el que tenga la chica mas hermosa de la esuela, te quiero._

La cara de Edward pasó de tener una sonrisa a una mueca de dolor que luego se convirtió en una de enfado.

-vas a salir con ese perro?

-no lo llames así.

-ahora lo defiendes, eres como todos los del sur, una traicionera y mentirosa.

-tu no entiendes Cullen.

-Claro que lo entiendo, te hicisteis amiga de nosotros para poder acércate a mí y atraparme para sacarme información y luego ir a contárselo todo a esos perros, pensé que eras diferente.

-Edward, Jake solo es un amigo.

-A ese perro con ese hueso, con razón ellos supieron lo de la visita de Peter si tu eras la que les contaba todo, nunca debí confiar en ti.

Tras esas palabras sentí mi corazón morir, Edward Salio corriendo de la casa intente alcanzarlo pero cuando me acerque a la puerta lo vi subir a su volvo y marcharse.

-Edward

Cerré la puerta de un portado y corrí a mi habitación, desde que llegue a Forks toda mi vida se a complicado, creí tener amigos y conocer al mejor chico del mundo pero solo conozco el dolor y la venganza, esta pelea entre escuelas es ridícula solo es para demostrar quien es mejor pero cada vez son peores y Edward Cullen era un chico de esos, que tonta fui al meterme con uno de ellos. No se cuanto tiempo paso, si fueron horas o minutos solo hasta levantar la mirada al reloj y ver la hora que Salí corriendo al baño, después de terminar con mi corta ducha escogí para vestir, una camisa blanca de manga corta con unos pantalones rojos ajustados y unas baletas de cuadros negros y blancos aunque por dentro me este muriendo debía salir a divertirme, Cullen no lograría hacerme cenizas y Jake tenia un buen plan**. **Después de terminar de arreglarme sentí el sonido del auto de Jake y corrí a su encuentro.

-Hola Bella, que lindas estas.

-Gracias Jake.

-Me llamo de Sam y dice que solo faltamos nosotros.

Jake se dirigió a la puerta del conductor, hay que reconocer que Cullen era más caballero, subí al auto y reconocí el olor al cigarrillo.

-Quienes están en la playa.

-Varios chicos del equipo, y varios de ellos trajeron algunos amigos.

-Y que a pasado con el partido?

-vamos a ganar, los chicos están haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-Ojala ganen.

Durante el camino no volvimos a hablar hasta llegar a la casa de los Black, pude ver la mayoría del equipo y muchas otras personas que nunca las habían visto, Jake se bajo y me dejo en el auto y cuando llegue a la playa observe la gran fogata que los chicos habían prendido.

-Bella siéntate a mi lado.

Me senté en un tronco plantado en la arena junto a Jake, todos los chicos se reunieron en circulo y empezaron a contar historias de miedo que me eran aburridas, pero las chicas pretendían tener miedo para ser abrazadas por el chico del lado, hasta ahora todo era tranquilidad pero Jake tenia que arruinarla pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros y realmente me irritaba.

-Jake, iré al tocador.

-Tranquila yo te espero

Entre a la casa y me sorprendí de ver a muchos de mis compañeros de clase borrachos y varias parejas dirigiéndose al segundo piso, me dirigí al baño pero antes de entrar a este una mano me jalo, la persona que me había jalado era una chica un poco mal alta que yo de cabello rubio y unos grandes pechos que parecían muy postizos.

-No te metas con mi Jake

-Perdón tu Jake.

-mira mosquita muerta, puedes conocerlo de toda la vida pero yo soy la única en su corazón Ali que desaparece.

Antes de poder replicar la rubia había desaparecido, cuando volví a la playa para decirle a Jake que me llevara a casa me encontré con una gran pelea, intente buscar a Jake pero no lo encontré así que me fui al auto pero antes de salir de la casa me tope con Peter el capitán de las cabras pero tuve la suerte que el no me reconociera, ya afuera busque que alguien me llevara pero no había nadie.

-Bella, que haces aquí.

-Jasper que alegría verte necesito salir de aquí.

-Tranquila Bella que yo te llevo.

Jasper me guió hasta una moto que por lo que pude apreciar debería ser muy costosa, Jasper me paso el casco y me subí a la moto, Jasper arranco a una gran velocidad que tuve que agarrarlo fuerte de la cintura, no se cuanto tiempo paso solo abrí los ojos cuando la moto se orillo en medio de la carretera.

-Bella ahora si cuéntame, que hacías en esa casa.

-Jake me invito y no le vi nada malo.

-¿Edward lo sabe?

-Si y no le gusto.

-Muchas veces el no es muy compresivo, pero Bella talvez mañana lo entienda mejor.

-Gracias Jasper si no fuera por ti no se que hubiera hecho.

-Tranquila Bella para eso están los amigos, Bella a horita me dirijo un poco mas allá de las afueras de Forks para hacer unas carreras en moto con unos amigos y lo siento pero debo dejarte en el pueblo ¿pero porque no me acompañas?

-No tengo algo más divertido que hacer, claro que te acompaño.

-No te arrepentirás.

Volvimos a subir en la moto y después como de quince minutos pude divisar un grupo de motos parqueadas al lado de la carretera, cuando llegamos Jasper bajo rápidamente para abrazar a un chico de 20 años.

-Que bueno es verte Jasper.

-Lo mismo digo Robert pero déjame presentarte a una amiga, Robert ella es Bella y Bella el es Robert.

-Hola.

-Hola, realmente Jasper me tienes que decir tu secreto para conocer muy buenas amigas.

-Rob deja ya de molestar y empecemos a patear tu trasero.

Se prepararon varios motociclistas entre ellos Jasper y Robert y arrancaron a máxima velocidad, por toda la carretera, hasta no se escucho mas el sonido de los motores, varias personas se empezaron a repartir cervezas y pude ver como una chica se me acercaba.

-Hola soy kris

-Hola soy Bella.

-Quieres una cerveza.

-No, pero gracias.

-Y desde cuanto conoces a Jasper.

-Desde hace unas semanas.

-Parece que tu chico va a ganar.

Kris señalo la carretera y era cierto Jasper venia de primero y finalmente cuando Jasper termino de llegar quedo como el campeón y vino corriendo hacia mi y me levanto del suelo abrazándome dándome varias vueltas y cuando por fin me bajo corrió hacia los demás chicos de la carrera y ellos le entregaron como 100 dólares.

-Chicos no se olviden de la apuesta.

No entendía de lo que hablaba Jasper, hasta que vi como todos los chicos se quitaban la ropa para quedar en bóxer para empezar a bailar que no pude evitar reírme de lo gracioso que era y Jasper estaba que se ahogaba de la risa como los demás que los observamos, cuando terminaron su escenita empezaron a macharse como Jasper y yo lo hicimos hasta llegar a mi casa.

-Gracias Jasper me alegraste el día.

-Para eso están los amigos.

-Chao.

Entre rápido a la casa, si seguían mis días como hoy terminaría loca, mañana iba a ser un día duro, Edward y Jake serian mis dolores de cabeza.

**ME ALEGRA TERMINAR ESTE CAPITULO, OJALE LES GUSTE, LES QUIERO RECOMENDAR UNA HISTORIA SE LLAMA ****LUNA DE MIEL CON MI GEFE ****Y ES MARAVILLOSA, ESTOY TENIENDO MUCHOS PROBLEMAS CON MI CUENTA EN FANFICTION PERO ESPERO REPARLOS y este capitulo esta dedicado a todos los que me lean porque aunque sean pocos me alegro que me lean**

**La escena del baile de los chicos de bóxer son como la de la manada en la burla de crepúsculo, si no han visto la película, véanse el trailer que sale.**

**CHICAS TARDE MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR, POR LA RAZON QUE FANFICTION NO ME DEJA SUBIR EL CAP, LO TENGGO DESDE EL SABADO Y E INTENTADO PERO NADA, UNA AMIGA ME HARA EL FAVOR DE SUBIR EL CAP, YULISS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A ELLA**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME**

**.?pic=2zsn3iw&s=5**

**Esta es la ropa de bella**

**.**

**Casa de Jake**

**/galleries/honda-vfr-1200-2010-cazada-en-la-calle/normal_Honda_VFR1200_2010_**

**moto de Jasper **


	12. WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece y queda prohibido su plagio._

_Esta es mi primera historia espere que les guste, disculpen por La falta de ortografía._

**Bella es una nueva estudiante en High School del sur de Forks donde estudiara con su mejor amigo Jake, el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, que pasara cuando conozca el capitán del equipo contrario Edward el enemigo de Jake perteneciente a la escuela High School del norte Forks enemiga de su escuela, ¿nacerá un amor prohibido? **

_-Gracias Jasper me alegraste el día._

_-Para eso están los amigos._

_-Chao._

_Entre rápido a la casa, si seguían mis días como hoy terminaría loca, mañana iba a ser un día duro, Edward y Jake serian mis dolores de cabeza._

**CAPITULO 12**

**WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE **

GUNS AND ROSES

**BELLA POV**

Sábado, hoy era el día del partido de mi escuela contra las cabras locas, de seguro hoy volvería a ver a Edward, aunque intente no pensar en el me fue imposible tanto como extrañarlo, ni un mensaje o llamada perdida, a veces tomaba el celular y buscaba en el directorio su numero pero al momento de llamarlo llegaba el miedo, miedo al rechazo, tenia decidido no ir al dichoso partido pero Jake me convenció, Jake es mi amigo y este era una partido donde debería apoyarlo así que aquí estoy junto con Emily, en la camioneta de su madre rumbo al partido, se podían ver la luces de la escuela a metros. Yo vestía una camisa fucsia, unos shorts de jean, unas medias largas fucsias y mis converse negros, toda esta ropa elegida por Alice Cullen, Jasper le había contado sobre nuestro encuentro y ella me llamo, le conté todo el problema, y me prometió a ayudarme, pero creo que fue un martirio ir con ella de compras, la había amenazado de no ir al partido si no llevaba mis converse después de ver las trampas mortales de zapatos que ella escogió **(ropa de** **Bella al final del cap.). **

-Bella llegamos, estoy tan emocionada de ver a Sam jugar, somos los mejores.

Emily bajo rápidamente de la camioneta para correr al lado de Sam, al bajar de la camioneta sentí varias miradas sobre mi, al levantar la vista me tope con los Cullen y mis compañeros, esto parecía la bienvenida a una jungla, quise correr a los brazos de mi Dios Griego pero su mirada me detuvo, expresaba dolor y arrepentimiento, sus ojos parecían fríos sin una gota de felicidad.

-Bella, me alegras que vinieras, será una gran victoria la de hoy.

Jake había aparecido como por arte de magia a mi lado, perdí todo contacto visual con los Cullen, cuando Jake me arrastro al resto del grupo donde estaban Sam, Paul, Embry y Emily.

-No todos los del norte vinieron, así que no es mucha la diferencia para una pelea, además de las cabras locas solo están los jugadores y algunos estudiantes de esa escuela, será fácil terminar con ellos.

-Yo no tendría tanta seguridad, esto puede ser una estrategia, los del norte ya nos conocen, y de seguro sabrán defenderse.

-Tiene razón Paul.

-Entonces que hacemos ¿peleamos?

Por lo poco que escuche de la conversación, habría pelea al final del partido contra los del norte y las cabras, la preocupación me invadió, de solo pensar cómo quedo Edward herido la golpiza pasada mi corazón parecía ahogarse.

-Claro que pelearemos, no le tenemos miedo a esas sandiguelas, nosotros somos más fuertes.

Jacob concluyo la conversación, y se fue con los demás ya que empezaría el partido, mientras tanto yo parecía una estatua pegada al piso.

-Bella no te preocupes, los chicos estarán bien, los que van a sufrir son los del norte.

**EDWARD POV**

Este lugar es una jungla, faltaba poco para el comienzo del partido, no había visto a Bella desde nuestra discusión, fui muy duro con ella y estoy arrepentido, tantas veces intente llamarla pero debería pedirle disculpas personalmente, sabia que no era el momento apropiado ni el lugar y si alguien nos veía ella corría peligro, pero extrañaba tanto sus besos, sus caricias, sus ojos, su risa, extrañaba todo ella, estos días no me la pude sacar de la cabeza.

-Edward llego tu novia.

Voltee a la dirección donde apuntaba Rosalie, y era verdad Bella estaba junto a una camioneta y miraba en mi dirección, sus ojos estaban pintados con unas ojeras y parecían tristes, pero la furia me invadió cuando vi a Black y aumento a su punto máximo cuando la vi marcharse con el.

-Te reemplazaron hermano.

-Cállate Emmet, no estoy para tus comentarios, mejor entremos que comenzara el partido.

Sin esperar otro comentario, seguí hasta el campo de juego, esta tarde habíamos hablado con las cabras locas y acordamos que si ellos empezaban alguna pelea nosotros los ayudaríamos, lo que me preocupaba era Bella, sabia que Black no estaría pendiente de ella cuando comenzara esta locura, y por ser una del sur alguno de los del norte o las cabras locas la podrían atacar, por eso siempre las chicas evitaban salir antes de finalizar los partidos, pero como prevenir a Bella si era nuestra enemiga. La mayoría de los asistentes ya estaban sentados, solo faltaba poco para que anunciaran los equipos, las animadoras de los del sur salieron a la mitad de cancha y empezaron a bailar al ritmo de una canción que me parecía estúpida, este baile dada la bienvenida a la jungla.

-Chicos démosle la bienvenida esta noche a los lobos de High School Del Sur.

El lugar se lleno de gritos y aplausos por parte de los del sur. En la cancha aparecieron los malditos perros.

-Ahora démosle la bienvenida a nuestros invitados las cabras locas.

También llenos de gritos fueron recibidas las cabras locas, esto parecía miles de chillidos de micos en celo, los capitanes se dirigieron con el juez de cancha y lanzaron la moneda, las cabras comenzaban atacando. Una hora y media mas tarde el arbitro finalizo el partido dando el triunfo a los del sur con dos anotaciones encima de las cabras, la gente empezaba a salir, los quipos se fueron a las duchas, empezaba la cuenta regresiva y no encontraba a Bella para mantenerla a salvo y no podía buscarla ya que era mi deber pelear junto con mis compañeros.

-Alice necesito que encuentres a Bella y la saques de todo este desorden, no quiero que nada le pase.

-Si Edward, confía en mi y cuídate hermano.

Jasper, Emmet y yo junto con algunos miembros de nuestro equipo fuimos al encuentro con las cabras, cuando llegamos vi Peter y todo su equipo listo.

-Edward sabia que no nos dejarías solo, en la cancha nos declararon la pelea y gracias porque esta no es su pelea.

-No te preocupes Peter, con los del sur siempre hay pelea.

Estrechamos las manos y traspasamos las puertas hasta el parqueadero, donde estaba toda la banda de perros esperando.

-Pensé que se habían arrepentido, de todas maneras esto no demorara mucho, acabar con ustedes será muy fácil como lo hicimos en la cancha.

-Este es otro juego Black, donde seguimos de campeones.

-Pero fueron tan cobardes que llamaron a sus amiguitos de guardería, ya te extrañaba _Cullen._

-No puedo decir lo mismo, pero dejemos de hablar que me aburres.

De un momento a otro el lugar era una lucha, se escuchaba a la gente gritar, di varios puñetazos a muchos perros, solo recibí uno en el estomago pero fue leve, intente buscar a Black pero me fue imposible, escuche como la gente salía corriendo al sonido de las sirenas de la policía, lo que significaba que esto terminaba y era hora de correr a los autos. Mientras corría solo pensaba en Bella, si Alice la había encontrado a tiempo y estaría a salvo, no sentía nadie correr detrás de mi, el entrenador decía que tenia una velocidad increíble y en estos casos era de gran ayuda, pude divisar mi volvo pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue a Bella recostada contra la puerta.

-Bella ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Edward tenemos que hablar.

Sentí a alguien correr en nuestra dirección, abrí la puerta del conductor y empuje a Bella dentro del coche para después subirme y arrancar a toda velocidad, cuando Salí del estacionamiento agarre carretera hacia mi casa.

-Bella, debisteis irte hace rato, pudo ser peligroso.

-Edward tenia que hablar contigo, además me moría de preocupación por ti.

-Yo también quiero hablar contigo, se que no debí actuar así la vez pasada, pero no se que me paso, pero Bella estas peleas son muy peligrosas y no nos pueden ver juntos somos como enemigos.

-Ya me canse de todas esas bobadas de las peleas y que eres mi enemigo, no me importa, yo quiero estar contigo y para ti también son peligrosas esas peleas.

Mire el rostro de Bella y estaba roja de la vergüenza, le iba a responder cuando vi por el espejo retrovisor a un auto a mucha velocidad acercarse, no me parecía conocido.

-Mierda, nos vienen siguiendo.

-Es Jake.

Aparque junto a la carretera, el perro venia por mi y me las cobraría por la paliza.

-Edward, eres loco, no te dejare pelear.

-Bella, quédate en el auto y no te bajes, esto es personal.

Baje rápidamente del auto y me encontré a Black esperándome a unos cuantos pasos de donde me encontraba.

-¿Qué quieres Black?

-no te hagas el bobo Cullen, esta pelea no se puede posponer mas, ya quiero verte perder.

-Yo nunca pierdo y menos contra un perro.

-Deja tus insultos para después, que pensara tu novia.

-Déjala fuera de esto, es entre tú y yo.

-Como quieras, me basta con que te vea caer sandiguela.

**VOLVI.**

**SE QUE ME TARDE MAS DE UN MES EN ACTUALIZAR Y ME DISCULPO, ME DIO NEUMONIA Y EN EL COLEGIO CERRABAN NOTAS ESTE PERIODO NO ME QUEDABA TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR, ESTE CAPITULO ES CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA USTEDES MI LECTORES.**

**ALGUNAS PIDIERON VER A JAKE SUFRIR POR LA GOLPIZA QUE LE DIO A EDWARD, Y ESO SERA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, ESTE CAPITULO SE LLAMA ****WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE**** UNA GRAN CANCION DE UNA GRAN BANDA ****GUNS N ROSES, ****PERO LOS ANTIGUOS, LOS NUEVOS SON UN ASCO PERO SIGO AMANDO A ****AXL ROSE, ****SE LAS RECOMIENDO PARA QUE ESCUCHEN. ESPERO NO TARDAR CON EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PERO TAMBIEN ME ANIMAN SUS REVIEWS Y ALERTAS.**

**TENGO UNA PÁGINA EN FACEBOOK SE LLAMA:**

**LOS MEJORES FICS DE CREPUSCULO, PASENSEN Y MIREN LAS MEJORES RECOMENDACIONES, ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIJERAN NOMBRES DE FICS PARA LEER, GRACIAS A TODAS Y SUEÑEN CON TODOS LOS HOMBRES CULLEN.**

**ASTRIDNATICA**

**ROPA DE BELLA:**

.com/imgres?imgurl=/upload_php/arluvy/l_&imgrefurl=%3Fusuario%3Darluvy&usg=_5BS5BWeILB63iuAPp6BGESkcMSw=&h=864&w=576&sz=65&hl=es&start=29&zoom=1&tbnid=AXz3GYSO1oqlYM:&tbnh=114&tbnw=84&prev=/images%3Fq%3Davril%2Blavigne%2Bropa%26um%3D1%26hl%3Des%26sa%3DG%26rls%:es-co:IE-SearchBox%26rlz%3D1I7GGLL_en%26biw%3D1259%26bih%3D524%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=227&ei=xBKlTK3JKML38Aamk6SgCg&oei=vRKlTKzpF4y4sAPK2o3-Dg&esq=2&page=2&ndsp=29&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:29&tx=63&ty=67


	13. EDWARD UN GATITO PERVERTIDO Y HERIDO

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece y queda prohibido su plagio._

_Esta es mi primera historia espere que les guste, disculpen por La falta de ortografía._

**Bella es una nueva estudiante en High School del sur de Forks donde estudiara con su mejor amigo Jake, el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, que pasara cuando conozca el capitán del equipo contrario Edward el enemigo de Jake perteneciente a la escuela High School del norte Forks enemiga de su escuela, ¿nacerá un amor prohibido? **

_-¿Qué quieres Black?_

_-no te hagas el bobo Cullen, esta pelea no se puede posponer mas, ya quiero verte perder._

_-Yo nunca pierdo y menos contra un perro._

_-Deja tus insultos para después, que pensara tu novia._

_-Déjala fuera de esto, es entre tú y yo._

_-Como quieras, me basta con que te vea caer sandiguela._

**CAPITULO 13**

Jake se lanzo contra Edward y logro darle un golpe en el estomago, pero Edward rápidamente se recompuso y logro devolverle el golpe pero este impacto contar el ojo de jake , Edward aprovecho que Jake estaba desorientado y lo derivo empezando a propinarle varias patadas pero Jake saco una navaja alcanzando a romperle el pantalón y crearle una pequeña herida en la pierna a Edward, sentí un profundo dolor en el pecho al ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Edward, Jake aprovecho que Edward se alejo y rápidamente se paro y empezó a apuntarlo con la navaja, quise hacer algo pero sabia que si salía del auto traería mas problemas, pensé que jake se dirigiría a Edward pero cual mi sorpresa al verlo caminar asía el volvo, vi en los ojos de Edward el pánico.

-Ya que no me as querido presentar a tu novia y yo que tengo tantas ganas de conocerla, creo que este es el mejor momento.

-Ya te dije que la dejaras en paz Black, esto es entre tú y yo, no cometas algo de lo que después te arrepentirás.

-Aquí el que tiene las de perder eres tu y además tu novia debe ser muy fea para que la escondas, así no se debe tratar una dama.

Jake ya había llegado a la puerta del volvo, la mirada de Edward viajaba de jake y a la mía, Jake abrió la puerta pero yo fui mas rápida y la empuje muy fuerte lo que causo que la puerta golpeara a jake y este callera inconsciente al piso.

-Edward dime que no esta muerto, mate a mi mejor amigo.

Edward rápidamente se acerco a Jake, le quito la navaja y la tiro muy lejos logrando que se perdiera de vista, le tomo el brazo para tomarle el pulso.

-Bella esta vivo, no te preocupes pero si se hubiera muerto lo tenía bien merecido.

Sentí como mi alma volvía a mi cuerpo, me recargue en el volvo.

-Edward no digas eso.

-Bella me amenazo con una navaja y es que no vistes su mida, te quería hacer daño.

Edward tenía razón, desde cuando Jake dejo de ser el niño dulce y tierno, que la única arma que tenia era una pala para armar castillos de arena, este Jake no era mi amigo.

-Edward lo mejor es que nos marchemos, Jake no tardara en despertar y no quiero que peleas mas, vamos a casa te curare las heridas.

-Si Bella tienes razón, pero primero tengo que hacer una llamada y deberías llamar a tu padre, invéntale que te quedaras con Alice o algo parecido

-esta bien.

Llame a la casa pero nadie me contesto y como Charlie no tenia celular porque decía que eso era solo un gasto de dinero lo llame a la estación, tardaron en pasarlo al teléfono hasta que escuche su preocupada voz.

-Bella, te he llamado a casa y no me contestas ¿Dónde estas?

-Papa no estoy en casa, estoy en casa de los Cullen, acompañe a Alice después del partido, ella es mi amiga y me necesitaba, estoy muy bien.

-Bella, yo me quedare toda la noche y no creo llegar mañana temprano casa.

-Papa ¿puedo quedarme en casa de Alice?

-Esta bien Bella pero solo si la señora Cullen acepta.

-No hay problema, mañana hablamos.

Colgué rápidamente antes de que Charlie empezara a darme un discurso sobre como comportarme en casas ajenas, Edward al parecer ya había terminado su llamada y se encontraba junto a mí.

-¿Con quien hablabas?

-Con Emmet, el y todos los demás están bien, nos esperaban en casa pero Emmet y Jasper se ben a encargar de Black, estoy muy cansado y solo quiero llegar a casa.

Observe a Jake recostado en el piso y después levante la mirada a mi novio, el cual tenía en el labio un poco de sangre, toque su labio y al instante aprecio una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Un poquito, pero estoy seguro que con tus cuidados mañana estaré bien.

La mueca de dolor había desaparecido y la había remplazado una sonrisa sexi que provoco muchas cosas en mi cuerpo, no paso más de tres minutos cuando Emmet llego junto con Jasper.

-Hola, Edward debiste pegarle muy duro para dejarlo inconsciente, veo que por fin aprendiste algo de tu hermanito, lo ves Jasper el niño se hizo hombre, este es un día memorable.

Emmet se limpio una lágrima invisible y después soltó una risa sonora.

-Cállate Emmet lo despertaras, tranquilo Edward nosotros nos encargamos de el, Bella mi hermana y Alice te esperan en casa.

-Gracias pero yo no fui el que lo dejo inconsciente, el idiota me amenazo con una navaja y se acerco al volvo pero antes de que abriera la puerta, Bella la empujo y el perro se pego y cayo al piso.

Antes de que Emmet hiciera algún comentario Jake comenzó a moverse.

-Es mejor que nos vallamos, confió en ustedes.

Edward agarro mi mano y abrió la puerta del asiento del pasajero, me adentre al volvo y poco después ya estábamos en la casa de Edward.

-Edward olvide ir a mi casa por un cambio de ropa, deberíamos devolvernos.

-Por mi puedes dormir sin sopa, no me molestaría.

Lo golpee en el brazo pero de inmediato me arrepentí al ver que le había hecho daño.

-Lo siento mucho Edward, pero te lo merecías la próxima vez que vuelvas a comentar algo así te daré donde mas te duele.

-Tranquila mi _lobita, _solo era una broma, Alice te prestara ropa y es mejor que entremos porque de seguro ya se daño su manicure.

Edward me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero, y era verdad Alice se daño su manicure de lo nerviosa que estaba, creo que casi se ahoga con todas las preguntas que nos hizo de las cuales no entendí ninguna, después de contarle toda la historia respiro tranquilamente.

-Maldito Perro ojala mi Jasper y Emmet le hagan la peor broma del mundo.

-A que te refieres Alice?

-Bella no te preocupes, ya sabes que Alice esta un poquito loca, en el cuarto de Edward sobre la cama te dejamos un cambio de ropa.

-YO NO ESTOY LOCA.

-YA CALLATE ALICE.

- A ALICE CULLEN NADIE LA CALLA.

Edward me dirigió escaleras arriba a su cuarto y dejamos a Rosalie peleando con Alice, entramos al cuarto de Edward y el no pudo esperar para salir corriendo y tirarse en la cama lo cual debió dolerle mucho porque soltó varios gemidos, tome la ropa que estaba encima de la cama y fui al baño a cambiarme, me coloque el pequeño short y la camisa de tiras que me habían dejado de seguro lo hicieron a propósito ya que la camisa decía cómeme a besos, intente no salir como un tomate del baño y antes de abrir la puerta tomo una bolsa de algodón y un frasco de alcohol.

-Bella como quieres no comente cosas pervertías, si te vistes así.

-Tu hermana y Rosalie están detrás de esto, mejor quítate la camisa para poder curar tus heridas.

Edward empezó a quitarse la camisa, mis ojos no se podían despegar des su torso, realmente Edward era un Dios griego.

-Ves algo que te guste _lobita?_

No le dije nada, porque de lo nerviosa que estaba no podía formular ni siquiera una silaba, me senté en la cama y empecé a rociarle alcohol en las heridas, muchas veces Edward solo protestas pero lo ignore, tenia muchas heridas.

-Quítate el pantalón.

-Bella no crees que vamos muy rápido, a mi me encantaría que estuviéramos juntos pero no es el lugar perfecto.

-Edward cuando digo que te quites el pantalón es para curarte la herida en la pierna, esta noche tienes la mente muy pervertida _gatito_, lo mejor es que cierres esa boca.

-Esta bien cerrare mi boca, pero para quitarme el pantalón tendrás que ayudarme, me duele mucho las heridas.

Lentamente desabroche el botón de los pantalones de Edward y los baje con sumo cuidado para no darle mas dolor, era eso o estaba sumamente nerviosa al final pude ver que Edward llevaba un bóxer gris, ignore el sonrojo y la risa Edward y "accidentalmente" le eche mas alcohol del necesario al algodón y empecé a desinfectar la herida que Jake le había echo con la navaja a mi _gatito._

-Bella, me duele mucho para Bella por favor.

-Lo siento pero debo desinfectarla.

Seguí así por unos cuanto minutos más, Edward cogió una almohada durante los cortos minutos y la mordió muy fuerte.

-Ya termine.

-Aleluya, me dolió mucho.

-a que se refería Alice sobre la peor broma del mundo?

-No lo se.

No quise seguir insistiendo ya que Edward se veía muy cansado.

-Edward donde dormiré?

-Aquí, conmigo.

-Eso nos es correcto, no quiero que Esme piense mal.

-Esme no pensara mal porque no esta, Carlisle se fue con ella a Seattle, tenían una cena, además somos novio y ya hemos dormido juntos, si lo que te preocupa es que me porte mal te prometo que ni intentare nada estoy muy cansado y adolorido.

No muy convencida acepte, Edward apago las luces y después me atrajo a su pecho. Me pidió el beso de las buenas noches y fue imposible negárselo.

…..

_**LO SIENTO, REALMENTE LO SIENTO PERO NO TENIA INSPIRACIONY EMPESE NUEVO AÑO Y EL COLEGIO ME TIENE LA CABEZA OCUPADA, MAS DE DOS HORAS ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CAPITULO, ESPEROQ UE SEA DE SU AGRAD, EL PROXIMO SERA UN EMMET O JASPER POV TODAVIA NO LO DECIDO PERO SERA MUY DIVERTIDO YA LO TENGO PENSADO, NUNCA E VISTO UNA PELEA ASI QUE ESTOY SEGURA QUE COMO AL ESCRIBI NO FUE LA MEJOR FORMA, NOS VEMOS Y QUIEN SE QUIERA PASAR POR MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK LES DEJO EN ENLACE **_

_**.com/pages/Los-mejores-fics-de-crepusculo/156072634407733?ref=ts**_


End file.
